The Drive Back
by Trespaises
Summary: Complete. Still my favourite, this story fills in the gaps of 'And the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon.' Mostly a Niles/Daphne romance, there is also something for Roz/Frasier fans out there as well as plenty of Martin and a touch of Eddie.
1. Default Chapter

This is how it all began. Last year, while I was visiting my sister and brand new niece in the US, I found myself alone one evening and turned on the TV. Not really interested in much that was on, I settled on 'Frasier,' vaguely remembering that I had liked the show when I'd last watched it, nearly six years earlier. It was the season finale, 'Moons over Seattle," and I was in shock; when had Niles and Daphne gotten together. My sister, who is wise in the ways of television, found me a channel that showed reruns every day at six o'clock. By super coincidence, the very next day the episode was "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue." And I was hooked. I was only there five more days (I left after "The Bad Son") but although I had retreated back to a Frasier-less country, I could not get those episodes out of my mind. The Drive Back just had to get written. This story takes place at the beginning of "And the dish ran away with the spoon," when both Daphne and Niles realise they must return to the wedding to confront Donny and Mel. Insert standard disclaimers here. Writers, cast and crew of Frasier are gods and I am a mere but devout mortal who worships their genius. Dedicated with love to Jenny and Sarah.  
  
The Drive Back  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)   
  
The Drive Back  
  
"This is gonna be friggin' awful!" Daphne said.  
  
"Well, maybe," Niles said. "And maybe not. Sometimes you build these things up in your mind, and they turn out not half as bad as you thought."  
  
He didn't know whom he was fooling. It was going to be friggin' awful, for both of them and worse for two people who had done nothing but love and trust them. Still, he had promised he would be strong for Daphne and he intended to keep that promise.  
  
He glanced over at her, sitting there, gazing at him. He still couldn't believe it. How could he? Last night, in the space of ten minutes, he had finally confessed his love and learned that Daphne loved him back. They had shared a passionate kiss, then a tender one and then, as suddenly as she had come to him, she had disappeared. Despite his love for her, and hers for him, she would not leave Donny.  
  
Unable to face Mel, he had made up a feeble story about having to attend an impromptu stag party. He spent the rest of the night roaming the grounds, staring up at the sky and feeling more hopelessly sad and alone than ever before in his hopelessly sad and lonely life.  
  
It was not just the thought of losing Daphne forever that was tearing him apart; Niles was haunted by the anguished look on her face as she had pulled away, the tremor in her voice as she had told him her mind was made up. If only, he had thought insanely, if only she did not love him. If only she truly did love Donny this would be easier. If only he could believe she would be happy.  
  
And that was why he could not be there at the wedding. As hard as it would have been for him, he could have withstood it. But he could not bear the thought of making this any more difficult for Daphne.  
  
To think that minutes ago he had been sitting here, trying to numb himself to the thought that at any moment the woman he loved would be vowing to remain forever by someone else's side. And now, here she was. Sitting next to him and calling him Niles. He smiled. Friggin' awful was relative. Everything would be fine as long as she was here, sitting next to him and calling him Niles.  
  
They were back at the starting point. He parked the Winnebego and switched off the engine.  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
Daphne's happy glow had died down somewhat. She looked worried, no doubt thinking about the task ahead. Unhooking his seatbelt, Niles turned in his seat.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you," he said gently.  
  
"No, you're right. It may not be too bad, or at least not as bad as I think. Or even if it is, it could not possibly be as bad as not doing it. It's for the best."  
  
"That's my Daphne," Niles said encouragingly.  
  
Like dawn across snow, a slow blush lit up her face.  
  
"Your Daphne," she repeated, gazing at him with such happiness that it left him breathless. He knelt down and carefully unfastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Your Niles," he added.  
  
"My Niles," she whispered, reaching out to touch his hair.  
  
Still terrified that any moment he would wake up, Niles took both her hands in his and they both rose to their feet. This had to be a dream. He had had it before: Daphne, in a wedding dress, meeting him halfway as he leaned forward to kiss her. But neither his dreams nor his active imagination had ever come close to the reality of this kiss. As he raised his hands to her face, as she caressed his shoulders and the sides of his neck, as she moved closer into him, as he breathed her in, filling his lungs and heart with fragrant air. he had never, ever imagined he could feel like this.  
  
Their arms were around each other now and still they kissed, touching, feeling and tasting as if to convince themselves that this was really happening. They were in love, Niles thought giddily. They were in love.  
  
It was Daphne who pushed away first. Gently, but still it was a push and a sudden wave of panic hit Niles as he remembered the night before. She had pushed him away then too. Good god, what was he doing, bringing her back to Donny like this? What if she changed her mind again? She was dressed for the wedding and her fiancé and guests were waiting for her. Going through with the wedding would be much easier for Daphne than having to back down now. He should have just driven onwards to Canada. What if it was wedding jitters and one look at Donny made Daphne realize she wanted to marry him after all? Wonderful Donny, whom even Niles could not help but like.  
  
"Niles!" Daphne said as if she'd been trying to get his attention a few times already. He just stared at her. Why had she pushed him away?  
  
"I have to go now," she said. "The longer I stay the harder it is to leave and the more difficult it will be for me to do what I have to do."  
  
So hard that she might not go through with it? Niles opened the Winnebago door and stepped out before helping her down the stairs.  
  
As Daphne started to walk away, his hand tightened on hers, holding her back. Her startled look softened at whatever she saw in his face.  
  
"Oh, Niles," she said. With her free hand she caressed the side of his face. "Niles. I am coming back to you."  
  
He tried to smile at her but he was still fighting the threat of an anxiety attack that he did not want her to see. He had promised he would be strong and did not think that a bout of hyperventilation would raise her confidence level. He reluctantly loosened his grip. She did not pull away.  
  
"There is one thing you can do for me," Daphne said.  
  
"Anything," Niles said at once.  
  
"The way you kissed me just now. would you do that again? Often?"  
  
She actually sounded nervous as she asked and Niles could have wept with how very much he loved her. He brought her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed the inside of her wrist.  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," he told her.  
  
She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and gazed at him through shining eyes. Then, quickly, she turned and hurried back towards the wedding. 


	2. Calling it off

This continues from my story, The Drive Back.  
  
Calling It Off  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
He followed at a prudent distance. Perhaps not as prudent as it could have been, but he was unwilling to let Daphne completely out of his sight. As they approached the main garden, Daphne was spotted and immediately surrounded by a gaggle of bridesmaids in garish violet dresses never meant to be seen in daylight. When he and Daphne got married, Niles thought dreamily, the bridesmaids could wear whatever they wanted. Italian designers, French designers, hell, even fairy godmothers could pitch in and spin gowns out of starlight... they still would never outshine his bride.  
  
The flurry of activity must have caught Donny's attention because Niles saw of him running down the garden steps. The sea of bridesmaids parted, Roz being the last to step aside, and Donny threw his arms around Daphne. She did not hug him back and Niles' heart cautiously began beating again. Donny stepped away from Daphne and grabbed her hand, smiling, laughing and forgiving, pulling her towards the ceremony. Daphne said something and Donny answered, pointing at his watch. Daphne did not budge and for the first time, Donny seemed to be aware that something was really wrong. He held out his arm in the opposite direction as if inviting Daphne to lead the way and Daphne started off towards the rock garden. Late morning sun dappled her bare shoulders and Niles felt sudden deep pity for Donny. If Donny loved her fraction of how much Niles did, this would prove to be the worst day of his life.  
  
Donny held open the garden gate and Daphne paused. She was holding her wrist and looked down at it. It was the same spot Niles had just kissed. She turned and looked directly at Niles as if she had known all along that he would be there. She was too far for Niles to make out any significant change in her face, but as she stood staring in his direction, she and pressed the wrist to her chest. Niles steadied himself against a tree as Donny followed her into the garden, letting the gate swing shut. "I love you too," Niles said softly.  
  
##  
  
A fair amount of courage had evaporated now that Niles was no longer in sight. Daphne held her wrist tightly to her heart as she turned to face Donny.  
  
"What is it, baby?" he asked, and she knew he knew. Not about her and Niles, but that she was going to call off the wedding. After all, what other excuse could she have for wanting to talk to him in private when they were already running late for their own ceremony? If only he would not look at her that way, with that mixture of love and dread and concern and - worst of all - hope that he might be wrong... There was no other way to do this but quickly.  
  
"Donny, you are a wonderful, wonderful man..." the hope faded from his eyes.  
  
"Oh no," he said. "Oh, god." Color had drained from his face.  
  
"I do love you and I wish so much I deserved... I mean, I thought what I felt for you was enough but... you are the one who deserves more," she was making a mess of things but this wasn't something she had had a chance to rehearse. She took a final deep breath. "That being said, I guess there's no easy way to tell you this: I'm in love with Niles, and I can't marry you."  
  
It came out a lot more brightly than she meant it to.  
  
She waited for anger, shouts, tears or pleading but to her alarm Donny, who had grown progressively paler as she spoke, now started swaying. "Donny, are you all right?" And before she could react he suddenly slumped and fell to the ground, grunting as his head crashed against the rocks. "Donny!"  
  
##  
  
Niles, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Have you seen Daphne?" It was Frasier followed by his father.  
  
"Yes. She's with Donny."  
  
"With Donny? Are you sure? Everyone has been looking..."  
  
"Niles?" He knew whose voice that was.  
  
"Oh, Mel," he said weakly. Worrying about Daphne, he had completely forgotten he had his own gargantuan task ahead.  
  
"Darling, I didn't hear you come in this morning. And I missed you at breakfast." Mel was smiling a tight smile, whether for the benefit of their audience or because she was determined not to fight with her husband of four days, Niles could not tell. All he could tell was that the smile was costing her great effort. "And no one knew where you were before the wedding, which I thought was a bit strange, seeing that Daphne and Donny are more your friends than mine." She took a deep breath through clenched teeth, held it with closed eyes and blew out. When she opened her eyes she did look considerably less irritated. "Well, you're here now. Luckily the wedding hasn't started yet," she lowered her voice in a conspiratorial manner but not low enough, Niles noted, that Frasier and his father would miss a word. "Apparently Daphne is nowhere to be found. Probably recovering from a hangover if she spent the evening with that repugnant family of hers. You really must allow me to help you get a more responsible replacement to care for your father."  
  
Niles didn't know whether to feel furious, guilty or relieved. All he knew was that Mel, who until recently had seemed an acceptable alternative to a life alone, was now effectively making his skin crawl.  
  
"Mel, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I need to talk to you too, my darling, but are you sure now is the best time?" The tight smile was back.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Fine. One of the sitting rooms is bound to be free." Mel waited until Niles reluctantly offered his arm. He rushed her as much as he dared while Mel made it a point to flash her new bride smile at everyone they passed. Niles was extremely relieved when the first room they found was empty. He ushered Mel inside and closed the door, disgusted to see Frasier and Roz lurking close and curious.  
  
Do you want to start or shall I?" Mel asked. "We have only been married four days, Niles, I don't understand what happened to you. A stag party? With those people? I would have never imagined that was something you would stoop to. And leaving me alone at breakfast with a bunch of near strangers? Donny's failed-marriage friends and your brother's housekeeper's crowd? That was unforgivable, Niles. What was I supposed to talk about? What I need now is reassurance that this behaviour will not repeat itself. After all, if this marriage is going to work you need to..."  
  
"It's not." Niles said.  
  
"Don't interrupt me. What did you say?"  
  
"I said this marriage is not going to work." Mel stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth moving as if trying to force words out. It was nowhere near a successful effort so Niles rushed on.  
  
"I made a terrible mistake and I never meant to hurt you, but... I'm in love with someone else. With Daphne. I have always been in love with Daphne."  
  
There, he had said it and he was elated. Twice in twelve hours he had stood up and said what needed to be said, once to Daphne, and now to Mel. He was on - as they said - a roll. It took every muscle in his body to keep from breaking into a self-congratulatory victory dance. He tried to keep his face as restrained as his voice and because of such effort, it took him a while to notice that Mel had neither blinked nor stopped moving her mouth.  
  
"Mel, did you hear what I just said?" Niles was concerned. Her face was turning dark and her eyes were starting to pop. Yes, concerned. That was a very good euphemism for terrified. "Say something. Anything."  
  
Mel did say something. It wasn't words exactly, but she said it loud enough to splinter glass. Niles tried to quiet her down but didn't dare touch her. He could not remember ever being so... concerned. He backed into a corner.  
  
##  
  
Daphne had half dragged, half carried Donny to a nearby bench. He wasn't bleeding, but there would be some nasty bumps on his head later. He had not said a word since he had recovered consciousness. He just sat there and rocked, back and forth and back and forth. Finally he mumbled: "The guests."  
  
"Shall I tell them or do you..." Donny stopped rocking long enough to give her a look. "No, you're right. I should be the one..."  
  
He resumed his rocking.  
  
"So it's little Niles, eh? And I was going to toast him today for being the reason I met you. You couldn't at least leave me for someone with more money? Then I could have held my head high. My kind of people, they understand that." His joke fell flat as his voice cracked. "You said I was the best thing that ever happened to you. God, Daph, what did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Daphne fought back tears. "You are everything I ever wished for, everything I always dreamed I wanted."  
  
"I'm just not Niles."  
  
There was nothing to say. That was exactly it. Niles wasn't a sum of his parts, he was just Niles and she had never loved anyone the way she loved him.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well. There is only one thing you could say to make me feel better and I think we both know you aren't gonna say it, so, it would probably be better if you went right now."  
  
He was right.  
  
"Good-bye Donny." He didn't answer, but through her tears, Daphne saw him give her one last look of his puppy-brown eyes and raise his hand in a half- hearted wave.  
  
She closed the garden gate behind her and leaned back against it with a long sigh. She clutched her wrist and thought of Niles, trying to gather strength to get through this. She had never done something so terrible or hurt anyone so much. She wished Niles were here with her, but no. He was supposed to be off somewhere talking to Mel. And he would. He loved her. Daphne smiled. And she loved him. And there was still one more thing she had to do before they could be together. At least, after Donny, anything would seem easy.  
  
##  
  
Mel had remembered her vast vocabulary and was busy using it. Actually she was limiting herself to words that could be molded into insults. They spat from her lips like projectiles and Niles cowered in his corner, taking the abuse. She had a right to be angry and the sooner she wore out, the sooner he could get back to Daphne. Daphne. He had promised he would be strong and almost certainly she was undergoing her own torment at the moment. As Mel paused for a quick intake of breath, Niles gritted his teeth and braced himself for the next onslaught.  
  
##  
  
"Excuse me, everyone." Daphne used the microphone reserved for the band. She scanned the faces before her. Most of these people were friends and family of Donny's, people she had only met once. Niles was nowhere to be seen but neither was Mel. That had to be a good sign. She didn't see Dr. Crane or Roz anywhere, but - Daphne's heart sank - most of her family was standing expectantly by the bar (which hadn't even set out drinks yet) and gave her their immediate and gleeful attention.  
  
"Hey, Stilts!" hollered Simon, "Nice dress, but who're you fooling? Even your communion gown wasn't white!"  
  
"Shut up ya bleedin' halfwit, that's my daughter you're talking about."  
  
"Ever ask mum for proof?"  
  
"You're the only one I ever questioned, you useless layabout gob of..."  
  
"Dad, please! Everyone, I have an announcement about the wedding."  
  
Daphne glanced around again, desperate for a friendly face and this time she found one. Mr. Crane had eased his way to the front of the crowd. He looked puzzled, but must have seen the despair on Daphne's face because he gave her a thumbs up and winked at her. Daphne could have kissed him. She hoped he still felt the same way after the announcement.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." Even her brothers settled down for this. Typical. "I'm sorry to tell you... but the wedding is off."  
  
Loud murmurs from the crowd, and through it all, the voice of Simon, triumphant: "See, I told you she was knocked up."  
  
Daphne wanted to scream. She looked down at Mr. Crane. He looked shocked and Daphne silently pleaded with him not to be angry. She knew he liked Donny and he tended to have some old-fashioned ideas about certain things. As if not jilting a wonderful man on his wedding day could be called old fashioned.  
  
Daphne noticed movement through the crowd. She winced as she recognized Donny's mother, flanked by two of his sisters in their bridesmaid dresses. Mother Douglas marched straight up to Daphne, rage in her eyes.  
  
"Did you hurt my son?" she hissed.  
  
Miserably, Daphne nodded. The next moment she was looking sideways and her ears were ringing.  
  
"Hey!" Mr. Crane's voice was furious.  
  
"Hit her back, sis!"  
  
It wasn't the hardest Daphne had ever been slapped, but it was the first time it had happened in front of a crowd of two hundred people. Daphne's eyes stung more with humiliation than with pain. She looked up at Mother Douglas, who also seemed shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"He's in the rock garden," Daphne said. "He needs you." She lowered her eyes and didn't watch them leave.  
  
"Hey Daph," Mr. Crane was standing next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
She blinked away the tears and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine." It was true. It was over. Which meant that now everything could start.  
  
"You should press charges." The anger was back in Mr.Crane's voice.  
  
"Never mind, she had reason to be upset," she smiled "My only regret is that Mel didn't get to see it. She probably would enjoy seeing that right about now."  
  
"What does Mel...Ohhhh. You mean you and... er..."  
  
"Me and Niles... yes."  
  
"Well... well... jeeez," his face broke into a wide grin which he immediately tried to hide. "Could you have waited any longer? Look at the mess you two made of everything."  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry." Daphne hugged him. After a second he squirmed and pulled away. He turned her head.  
  
"Here, let me take a look at that." He touched her face gently. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No," Daphne lied. His face hardened. "Mr. Crane, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Niles or Dr. Crane. Or Roz. It doesn't show, does it?"  
  
"It's a little red, but you could... Daphne, they're going to find out. A million people saw."  
  
"Then let them blab. Not you and not me, especially not today, agreed?" Mr. Crane didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on, old man."  
  
"Oh, alright." He didn't look happy about it. "So, now what happens?"  
  
"I don't know, not much else to do here but get my family back to the airport and go... home."  
  
Mr. Crane nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, well, why don't you let me take care of your family and you ... go fix yourself up a bit." Without looking up, he made an embarrassed motion by his ear. "Your hair.. uh... it got mussed a little."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Crane." He waved her off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
##  
  
Terror had slowly been replaced by fascination. Mel was still at it and Niles couldn't help but admire the way she had managed to call him every degrading name imaginable - and unimaginable - without actually becoming vulgar. He had started keeping count of all the animal, vegetable and mineral species she had compared him to and would soon have to sub-classify them. Like minerals and vegetables, most of the animals fell into the no brain, no spine category. At one point he'd become bored and made the mistake of drifting off. He had remembered Daphne, bursting into the Winnebago earlier this morning asking if he might be free for a date. The memory made him smile which in turn raised the pitch of Mel's shrieks as she pointed out that Niles had much in common with three separate species of weasel. Since then he had worked on keeping his face intent and on paying attention to every word.  
  
Despite the abuse and his eagerness to get back to Daphne, Niles felt real sadness about the situation. Mel's dark eyes were alive against her pale skin. Alive with hatred, true, but a reminder of what had attracted him to her in the first place. Niles felt a wave of nostalgia and guilt. He deserved every word.  
  
Ah... Horny toad, jellyfish and truffle-sniffing warthog all in the same sentence. Time to sub-classify.  
  
##  
  
"Can you tell what she's saying?" Roz pressed her ear harder to the door.  
  
"No, can you?" At Mel's current decibels they could have easily heard from anywhere on the premises but they wanted to avoid distractions such as weddings. Frasier didn't know whether it had started yet or not, but told himself they would probably wait for Roz, considering that she was one of the bridesmaids.  
  
"Frasier!"  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for..." Dad paused as Mel's voice seared through the door. "Oh, so he's told her."  
  
"Well, he's told her something. And whatever it was, it hasn't made her very happy." He eyed his father with interest. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Yes, and you busybodies missed quite a show outside. Daphne called off the wedding."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Aww, man." Roz was clearly disappointed that she had missed that part of the action.  
  
"And by the sound of it, your brother had something cute to tell his wife as well."  
  
"Where's Daphne?" Roz asked, remembering that aside from spectator she was also bridesmaid and friend.  
  
"She's..." Dad hesitated. "I don't know. But she'll be back, and when she is, it would be best if she could leave as soon as possible. Same goes for Niles. I was thinking we could help them out a bit, Fraisz, maybe take care of things with her family and guests and hotel staff... whatever. She shouldn't have to deal with this now. And if I were Niles and in there, I don't think I'd have enough energy to stand at the end of this either."  
  
##  
  
Daphne was all packed and ready to leave this room, this place as soon as possible. She wanted to go find Niles, but didn't dare knock on his door for fear of running into Mel. She thought about going back to the balcony where she had finally told him she loved him, but it overlooked a garden full of gossiping guests. They had seemed almost elated by the news. That could be explained by the fact that some of Donny's best friends were either divorce lawyers or divorcees, not the most likely group to cry at weddings. Not with joy, at any rate.  
  
Now look at her. While she was probably the firmest believer in happily- ever-after of the lot, it was she who had wrecked the marriage before it could even start.  
  
She took a look at herself in the mirror. Mr. Crane was right. Her hair had taken some of the damage of the slap. At least the red didn't show much; it wasn't like she had a palm mark across her cheek. She tried to straighten up and smile. It would take more than that. She looked down at her wrist and touched it to her lips. "For as long as we both shall live," he had said. When she looked back at the mirror, the lost look was gone and her cheeks were flushed with happiness.  
  
She didn't want Niles to find out about what happened between Donny's mother and herself. She didn't want anything else that would drag out the unpleasantness. She would bear whatever was coming, but all she really wanted was for all this to be over. So she - and Niles - could finally start what she now knew in her heart was meant to be.  
  
Gazing at the glowing bride in the mirror, Daphne raised her hands to fix her hair. All things considered, this wasn't such a bad wedding day after all. At the end of it all, she was going to leave with the man of her dreams.  
  
##  
  
Niles was thirsty. And hungry. And he missed Daphne. He resisted the urge to look at his watch, suspecting that that would only infuriate Mel more. He hoped Daphne was having an easier time of it. His jaw clenched suddenly at the thought of Donny, of anyone, shouting at her. Mel had tried to interject some harsh words about Daphne and Niles' hand had shot out for the doorknob to leave, his only show of strength during this entire ordeal. Mel, apparently deciding that a captive audience was preferable to an absent one, had transferred her rage back at Niles and slowly he withdrew his hand. So long as they understood each other.  
  
Wait a minute. She was leaving. Niles delved into his short-term memory and replayed Mel saying: "...standing there like a lobotomized buffoon. Well, arrange for your own transportation. I'm taking the car."  
  
"Good-bye," Niles said to an empty room. He blinked a couple of times then sprinted back out the garden.  
  
The garden was packed with people, but the mood was very hushed and conspiratorial. Despite the fact that Daphne's brothers appeared to have found the champagne and were generously splashing it out, clearly no wedding had taken place.  
  
Not knowing where else to head, he waded into the crowd. No one was paying any attention to him so they probably didn't know the whole story. Why was everyone still here? As he weaved through tight groups of guests he discovered that they had something much more interesting than a wedding to keep them busy. Without covering ten feet he learned from informed sources that Daphne had called off the wedding, that Donny had called off the wedding, that Donny's mother had called off the wedding, that Donny had disappeared, that Donny had run off with one of the bridesmaids who also had been missing for hours. He also heard speculation about infidelity, tall and pretty trophy wives, vast disposable incomes, green cards, mail- order brides, blackmail, pregnancy, abortions, bad gambling debts, terminal diseases, venereal diseases and countless illegitimate children. Who were these people, Niles wondered dizzily. And where was Daphne? His anxiety attack was starting up again.  
  
"Niles!" Niles was gratified to see his brother coming towards him. He staggered towards Frasier and clutched his arm for support. He was very close to passing out.  
  
"Your bags are packed and in the car. Roz went to find Daphne."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine," Roz materialized next to him and a murmur went up from groups in their closest proximity, leaving little doubt as to which bridesmaid Donny was supposed to have run off with. Roz gave them a sweeping 'oh, please,' look. "She's been apologizing to her mother for the past twenty minutes, but I think that's nearly done."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Roz pointed and Niles maneuvered in that direction until he caught sight of her. Daphne was standing near the driveway, still wearing her wedding dress and looking even more beautiful than when he had last seen her.  
  
She was hugging her family good-bye. Brothers, parents, cousins, everyone in the Moon clan appeared and disappeared for their turn and Niles smiled as she gave unabashedly preferential treatment to some of them, hugging them tight, while others were lucky if she ruffled their hair, or, as in Simon's case, thwapped them over the head.  
  
She bent over to sweep up a little girl, hugging her so tightly that Niles wondered at the child's ability to breathe. The girl seemed happy enough, hugging Daphne back with enthusiasm. It was only when Daphne swung her around that Niles noticed the eye patch. It was also the moment that Daphne saw him.  
  
Time slowed enough for him to notice every strand of hair as it fell against her cheek, every minuscule change in her face as the laugh lines smoothed then deepened again, the stop-motion with which she brought the child back close to her body and started towards him, still carrying the girl.  
  
"This is Audrey," Daphne said. Her voice was music. "Audrey, this is Dr. Niles Crane."  
  
Audrey shyly hid her face against Daphne's shoulder. Niles almost put out his hand to touch the little girl but, as a psychiatrist, felt it might be perturbing for her to see a grown man cry. This four-year-old had given him a greater gift than any he had ever received, let alone hoped for. By his third attempt, he was able to speak.  
  
"I'm serious about the car, you know."  
  
Daphne laughed.  
  
"Audreeeeey!" the yell came from within the midst of the Moon family.  
  
"Your mum is calling," Daphne said, putting the little girl down. Niles looked over and sure enough - he shook his head in wonder - searching the ground frantically for her daughter was a woman ... wearing an eye-patch.  
  
Daphne smiled at him shyly. Niles was feeling a bit awkward himself, not at all sure how to proceed. This was, after all, the start of his life.  
  
Audrey tugged on her aunt's hand and Daphne bent down. Solemnly, Audrey cupped her hands to Daphne's ear and Niles could hear the lisping hisses of a child's half-whisper. Daphne turned bright red and stared after her niece as Audrey scampered off.  
  
She looked at Niles.  
  
"She said..." Daphne still blushing fiercely. "That I'm the happiest bride she's ever seen."  
  
##  
  
As Frasier watched the two, he remembered, for the hundredth time, the day Niles confessed he had never known real happiness. More than Frasier would ever admit, those words had cut and haunted him. It was sad enough to think of anyone who had never been happy - he had had quite a few patients who felt that way. But when that person was your own brother...  
  
It depressed Frasier even more when Niles orchestrated his own misery, marrying Maris and staying with her no matter how twisted and warped the relationship became. And then his marriage to Mel; that was a disaster waiting to happen. It was so obviously an act of desperation; so classic that he was amazed Niles could not see it. Impulsively marrying Mel days before Daphne's wedding, wanting to believe that it would save him from the loneliness and heartbreak of having to give up something that had sustained him for seven years.  
  
Not that Frasier led an ideal life, but he was happy. He had been happier, but that was good too. He always felt he had that to look forward to. He never lost hope that he would again know the joy he had known before.  
  
Poor Niles, on the other hand, had no point of reference. His only joy was what Frasier had dismissed as fantasy; the idea that someday Daphne would accept him as more than a friend.  
  
No one had been more shocked than Frasier when Daphne confessed she had feelings for Niles. No one more delighted. No one more eager to see these two people he cared about... loved... come together.  
  
Look at them now. Standing across from each other, with feeling as palpable as it was last night on the dance floor. What luck that they had him to step forward and play that vital part in bringing them together. And to think Dad had warned him about interfering. It wasn't interfering. It was acting on the side of fate, of love. It was being a hero for destiny. Athena's champion, if you will.  
  
Daphne was holding out her hand now and, without lowering his eyes from her face, Niles took it. Damn, now Frasier's eyes were tearing up. He still couldn't get over the way Daphne looked at his brother. Sure, he had seen that look on Niles for seven years, but he had never expected to see that dreamy, love-sick expression on Daphne's face. Not for his own little brother. Frasier sniffed.  
  
And Daphne still in her wedding dress. And his brother handsome in that perfectly tailored, very expensive Italian suit. They looked like they were moments away from exchanging vows. No, later than that. They'd just been pronounced husband and wife. And now, before all their guests, his family and hers, they were leaning in for the... oh my god!  
  
Before he could stop them their lips touched and, more ominous than thunder, but clearer and louder, came Simon's gloating voice: "That's the one, I tell you. That the father of our Daphne's child!"  
  
Frasier spun to face the crowd of open-mouthed guests. It was worse than he thought; Mel had chosen that moment to leave the hotel with her bags while Donny - were those bruises on his face? - was just being led in. They both happened to be standing on the garden stairs, with a first-class view of Daphne and Niles, two deer in headlights with the realization of what they'd just done.  
  
Frasier tried to take control of the situation, not an easy task when he was in full-fledged panic.  
  
"No, wait, she's not pregnant!" He told the crowd. He hesitated and looked at Daphne in sudden trepidation. "You're not, are you?"  
  
"Oh god." He supposed Daphne could hardly be blamed for finally snapping, but it certainly didn't look good that she collapsed against Niles, burying her face against his neck. Nor did it help that Niles immediately put his arms around her, looking as fierce and protective and loving as Frasier had ever seen. Frasier kicked himself for his hasty words but knew that anyone else could not be blamed either for assuming it was true.  
  
All of a sudden the wedding guests were buzzing with new excitement and Simon was lapping it all up. He had plenty more to say to anyone who would listen and everyone seemed to be listening. Mel stood completely still on the hotel steps and Donny was helped, staggering, into the hotel.  
  
"Niles, I can't leave like this... I need to go explain to Donny," Daphne was already trying to pull away from his bewildered brother.  
  
"You not doing anything of the sort." Frasier was surprised to hear Dad speaking with vehemence. "His mother is with him..." Dad faltered as Daphne shot him a pleading look. "I mean, he has all the support he needs. And it's not necessary to go around to every guest explaining either," he added, giving Frasier a warning look. Frasier opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut, guiltily. "I say we get out of here and find a way to explain later."  
  
"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll stay and try to explain to Donny," Frasier stared at Roz in surprise. That seemed uncharacteristically noble of her. "It shouldn't be as bad as you think. After all, Daphne, Donny has met Simon." After a second, she threw her arms around Daphne and Niles. "Now, you two, get out of here."  
  
"Come on," Dad urged. Luckily, they had left the car in the driveway after loading the suitcases. Niles opened the car door for Daphne and held her hand as he helped her in. Frasier groaned inwardly. To everyone who did not know Niles was naturally attentive it could very well seem he was helping someone who was invalid. Or pregnant. He really should go explain to their audience...  
  
"In the car, Fraisz," his father said. "Now." The words and tone were those he had used when Frasier was a boy but now as an adult he still felt no urge to disobey. As he strapped himself in he glared at Niles and Daphne in the review mirror.  
  
"Do you two think you can keep your hands off each other until we at least reach the highway?" he snapped.  
  
Daphne buried her face in her hands and Niles, after shooting one concerned glance in her direction, stared at Frasier blankly.  
  
"Just drive, Fraizs," Dad said.  
  
And in that happy mood, they started back home. 


	3. Back Home

I thought 'Calling it Off' would be the end of that particular story and then 'Home Again' wrote itself. It takes place during the car ride home after Daphne calls off her wedding with Donny.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to send feedback. You are the reason writers share their stories.  
  
Home Again  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
The drive home was a constant replay of last night's and today's events, all tripping over themselves to make it to the surface of her consciousness, creating mind-numbing traffic jams of information too huge or too strange to absorb. If Daphne tried to think of things from the beginning she wouldn't know where to start. If she started at the end, she would be faced with the absolutely round the bend mistake she and Niles had made of kissing in front of all her wedding guests, prompting Simon to bellow out the now unshakable assumption that she was pregnant.  
  
As if it weren't enough to try and sort out her thoughts, her feelings were also fighting for top billing. The strongest and the one she most wanted to feel was the very one she kept kicking back under the surface. Yes, she had promised herself that once this was done she would allow herself to be flooded by it, but now somehow it didn't seem right, not with all the pain she had caused back there. She could not help thinking of Donny, and every thought stung with guilt and remorse. She tried saying as much.  
  
"There was no easy way out of this. But you guys did the right thing coming back. I'm proud of you both." Two psychiatrists in the car and it was Mr. Crane who managed to be reassuring. For that at least she was grateful. Dr. Crane, on the other hand, was still furious. He had not said a word the entire drive except to crossly remind them of the chaos she and Niles had created back there. She was relieved when flattery - her and Niles thanking him for the role he had played in bringing them together - worked its magic and softened him up. A bottle of 82 Latour was a small price to pay to have one less person disappointed in her.  
  
Just when she was feeling that once again she was among friends, her brothers had to drive by and treat them to what her father called the rosy- cheeked salute. Charming when they were teenagers, twice as charming now that half of them were pushing 40. Mortified, Daphne covered her eyes and tried not to imagine what Niles or his family must be thinking.  
  
"Living up to the Moon family name I see," Dr. Crane said dryly as Daphne prayed for the earth to open up and swallow her. She could hardly blame any of them for not wanting her genes wading around in the Crane pool. "Well, that just puts the cherry on this perfect day," Dr. Crane added, his eyebrows pulled lower even than before, his frail good mood irrevocably shattered.  
  
Daphne sighed miserably. She had ruined the day for him and for hundreds of other people. She had also ruined the lives of at least two others. All because of what? A feeling? A whim? Cold feet? She stared out of the window at the setting sun. This was not the way this day was supposed to end.  
  
And suddenly, everything changed. Niles' warm fingers closed around her cold ones, tightening just enough so she would stop wringing her hands. He did not look at her but she stole a glance at him and saw that although he was facing forward, his full attention was on her. He smiled slightly, a reassuring smile she knew was just for her. And everything changed. Everything else mattered less, and what needed to matter, mattered more. She remembered exactly why she had done this, and for whom. Her hands, her body and her heart relaxed as she concentrated on the gentle movement of Niles' thumb, gently stroking back and forth across the backs of her fingers. She finally let the feeling surface.  
  
And the thoughts. Her mind cleared enough for thoughts to start flowing through and she did not bother trying to put them into any kind of order. With Niles holding her hand, she felt safe and content enough to just let them come.  
  
Considering how relieved and happy she now felt, she was vaguely surprised when her thoughts chose to take her to the moment when she had been at her most wretched. The moment she pulled away from the most magical kiss she had ever experienced to say there could never be any more.  
  
Last night. With Niles holding her hand, Daphne had the strength to revisit last night, when she had cried longer and harder than ever before in her life, breaking the record she had set just days earlier when she had been told of Niles' marriage to Mel.  
  
The crying had begun even before the kiss had ended, her own tears choking her as she pushed him away. Part of her wanted him not to let her go but she saw - she knew -- that he loved her enough to agree to whatever he thought would cause her the least amount of pain. Even at the cost of his own heart.  
  
Daphne had fled the balcony, ripped apart by the agony one can only feel when one's soul is left behind. She had pushed past her family and into her room, first hoping Donny would be awake to reassure her, then grateful beyond measure to find him fast asleep. He was a heavy sleeper and once the quiet snores started, Daphne knew nothing would wake him.  
  
Curling up in the armchair, she tried to get the sobbing under control as she gazed at her fiancé. Why did Donny have to be so sweet and wonderful? Why couldn't he be more like the men her mother predicted Daphne would marry, someone she could leave in a heartbeat, as Niles had promised to leave Mel.  
  
It was different, Daphne tried to tell herself. Mel had no heart to be broken. Not like Donny.  
  
Yet, as much as she loved Donny, and as much as she needed comforting, she couldn't make herself get into the bed. Part of it was feelings of guilt and betrayal. The other part, the larger part, the part she vainly tried to shut out, was the one that knew that the face and form in her bed were not those of the man she wanted to curl up against for love and reassurance. For life.  
  
Daphne cried even harder. Here she was, regretting that she loved Donny because she wanted with all her heart to leave him for someone else. Dr. Niles Crane. Her employer's brother. The married man. The love of her life.  
  
'Enough! How can you know that?' she asked herself angrily. "You can't possibly know that."  
  
'How can you doubt it?' another part of her responded, just as angrily.  
  
'We haven't even been...'  
  
'On a real date. We don't know how we'd be together. What if we have different tastes in silverware?' The voice inside was mocking. 'When have you ever needed cold hard facts for anything? Your whole life you've blindly obeyed visions, signs and hunches. You once walked Eddie to the dog park across town because a dream warned of a potential paw splinter if you took him to his regular place. How can you ignore this now?'  
  
'If Niles Crane were the love of my life, why would I only know it now? Where were all my signs and visions over the past seven years?'  
  
'Not listening is not the same as not hearing.'  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
'It means that signs and visions came by the truckload and that you chose to ignore them, both subtle and blatant. Everyone knew he was in love with you. Only you knew you were also in love with him.'  
  
'I didn't! I wasn't! I only started imagining I had feelings for him recently, after I became engaged to Donny.' Memories attacked her. Memories of moments she had spent with Niles Crane over the years, of the things he had done of the way he had looked at her... of the way they made her feel. 'I didn't know about... I mean, I wasn't..."  
  
'Not listening is not the same as not hearing.'  
  
'Shut up!' Daphne's body heaved with sobs so deep and desperate that she was afraid she would wake Donny. Holding her hand tightly to her mouth for fear she would scream, Daphne staggered outside, into the garden then beyond, out of the lights, into the trees, towards the lake. The voices inside were relentless. She tried to fend them off.  
  
'I admit it, there were signs. But they all pointed away from him, not towards him. A red tie, indeed. And a dragon. Unless Dr. Crane's new calling is as a waiter at a Chinese restaurant, it's not him.'  
  
'Those weren't the only signs, just the ones you felt safe enough to examine because they didn't leap out at you with the obvious.'  
  
'Rubbish.'  
  
'Then tell me, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I was trying to get away from you but that hasn't worked. And I needed air.'  
  
'Not listening is not the same as not hearing.'  
  
'Stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that?'  
  
'Look.'  
  
Daphne looked and quickly ducked behind a tree. There he was: Dr. Niles Crane. For a man who wiped down seats in perfectly respectable restaurants, he looked lost and out of place sitting on the ground by the lake, his arms around his knees and his hands clasped. He was staring up at the stars.  
  
'Don't pretend you're surprised.'  
  
'I couldn't know he was here.'  
  
'You did. Do you realise you only ever lie to yourself about him?'  
  
'I'm don't. I. . .' Daphne's heart was pulling, pulling, pulling her towards him. He looked so sad. And so heart-wrenchingly handsome. 'I haven't...' a sudden sob escaped before she had a chance to cover her mouth. Dr. Crane turned towards the sound, but not far enough in her direction. He didn't see her. After a moment he looked back at the sky.  
  
This was the same Niles Crane whose terror of the outdoors was surpassed only by his terror of the outdoors at night. The Niles Crane Daphne knew would have fled in feral panic at hearing a sound coming from the dark woods. He had changed. This night had changed him. And Daphne knew she was looking, not at a braver man, but at a man who had ceased to care.  
  
For the first time in her life, Daphne despised herself. He did not deserve this. He did not deserve to suffer because of her.  
  
'Why not because of you?'  
  
'Because I'm not meant to make him miserable. I'm meant...'  
  
'...to make him happy.'  
  
'I didn't say that.'  
  
'You didn't finish it. Not listening is not...'  
  
'Stop it!' The silent shriek echoed inside her head, repeating over and over until finally it exhausted itself into a low pleading moan.  
  
'You love him.'  
  
'I love him. I have been in love with him for years. Is that what you wanted to hear?'  
  
'Yes. Tomorrow is tomorrow. Tonight stop lying about that.'  
  
'Very well,' Daphne agreed tiredly. She felt better. Fatigued, but better. The air was fragrant with jasmine... or orange blossom. She gazed at the man staring up at the stars. Tomorrow she would marry Donny, as she had promised. Tonight...  
  
"I love you," she whispered at the lonely figure on the beach.  
  
Tears continued to fall, but now they fell quietly. Still in the safe dark shadow of the tree Daphne sank down to the ground, nestling against the trunk and wrapping her dress closely around her legs. Tomorrow was tomorrow. Tonight was the first and last night she would spend with Dr. Niles Crane. As she was meant to.  
  
She stayed with him until daybreak. A few times he stood up as if to go somewhere, but he always ended up walking in a circle and sitting back down, as if there were nowhere for him to go. She herself never budged until the sun came up and threatened to reveal her to him. She would not allow herself to give him any more false hope. She loved him with all her heart but she was not free to offer it to him. She would not allow herself to punish Donny for their years of indecision.  
  
As she said her silent good-bye, she found that she had no more tears left. She only prayed that she would manage to keep dry during her wedding.  
  
'You are surprisingly silent,' she told the other part of herself as she walked back to the hotel.  
  
'That's because I know something you don't.'  
  
'Let me guess: Something I'm not listening to?'  
  
'Yep,' the other part was smug. 'But you will hear it.'  
  
And she did. Hours later and dressed for the wedding, she heard it in the voice of a four-year-old flower girl telling her that she was the saddest bride she'd ever seen.  
  
And that was when everything became clear. Not easy, but clear. Herself and Niles aside, this was not what Donny deserved. He deserved to be married to someone who was certain and happy and who loved him the way Daphne could only love Niles. She had tried to deny that love to herself and to Niles without realising that she was also sacrificing Donny's chances. Going through with this wedding would save Donny the hurt of today and perhaps even the next few months but, no matter how hard Daphne tried, the hurt would come. Even if things didn't work out with Niles, she knew she could not let Donny marry someone whose only wedding wish was to be able to say 'I do' without bursting into tears.  
  
There was no aside. If she wanted a chance to make someone truly happy, this was it. She could do it for herself and she could do it for Niles. Her heart soared. She was calling him Niles. If only in her mind, he was now and forever would be Niles.  
  
"Excuse me," she'd told her bridesmaids as she rushed into the loo.  
  
"Nerves." She heard her mother say knowingly.  
  
"Well, what can you expect?" Daphne heard Roz's response. "This is a big day. It's going to change the rest of her life."  
  
The rest of the conversation was lost as she landed outside the window and took off running. It certainly was. And she couldn't wait.  
  
Daphne turned to look at Niles, sitting next to her still holding her hand as if it were as precious as life. Niles. She caressed the name as she said it, even to herself. Niles. Her Niles. He was looking at her too, smiling in response to her smile. Last night she could not think of him without wanting to weep. Today she could not look at him without wanting to sing.  
  
"Niles." She mouthed the word silently at him. Dr. Crane was still in a very bad mood and she didn't want to attract his ire. Niles grinned.  
  
"Daphne," he mouthed back. She giggled and tried to compose her face as Dr. Crane shot them a sharp look in the review mirror. Niles was much better at this than she was, his face the mask of sombre innocence.  
  
"Shhhh, Niles." Unfortunately, 'shhhh' was not something someone could say without sound. Niles gave her the exact same glare they'd just received from his brother, joining in as Daphne collapsed into giggles.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake. Can you two control yourselves back there?" Unfortunately, Daphne could not. Once again Niles seemed to be faring better and had at least stopped laughing. He was smiling at her, with a look tender and loving and wonderful. His eyes moved back and forth between her eyes and her mouth, as if there was nothing he would rather do than help muffle her laughter with a kiss. Daphne's face grew warm as she touched her fingers to her lips. There was nothing she would like better either. Soon.  
  
"Civilization at last," Dr. Crane said as they finally entered Seattle. "Niles, we'll drop you off first, then we'll take Daphne home." Again, that look in the review mirror, as if daring them to object. Daphne was surprised that she hadn't thought about what would happen next. It seemed so odd, yet so normal, them going back to their homes. Both she and Niles were supposed to be heading off for their individual honeymoons then returning to sort out new living arrangements. Niles to move into Mel's enormous house, Daphne to Donny's luxurious condominium.  
  
She glanced at Niles but he also looked as if he had been taken by surprise. Dr. Crane was still waiting for a response.  
  
"It has been a long day," Daphne said, neutrally. "And I can't wait to get out of this dress."  
  
A muscle in Niles' face jumped and Daphne realised there was something else she had not thought about yet. But she was thinking of it now and suddenly she did not know where to turn her eyes. Memories of Niles' kiss, his hands against her bare back, suddenly took on a life of their own as she imagined both his lips and hands sliding to different parts of her body.  
  
"And it will also give me a chance to take care of unfinished business," Daphne added desperately. "Like make sure the wedding gifts get returned. Niles, is there anything you and Mel still need to sort out?"  
  
Invoking Mel's name was a dirty trick but an effective one, serving as the icy shower Daphne needed to regain control of herself. Niles looked as though it had had a similar effect on him.  
  
"Only our divorce," Niles said. And Daphne loved him for it. She squeezed his hand.  
  
All too soon, Dr. Crane pulled over. They had reached the Montana.  
  
"Here we are." He said. "Out Niles."  
  
"Frasier, give the two a break."  
  
For the first time, Dr. Crane's expression toned down just a smidge.  
  
"Very well," he said. "Three minutes."  
  
Niles was already out and on her side of the car, holding the door open. Hand in hand they rushed past the doorman and into the lobby.  
  
The second they were alone Daphne threw herself at him, knocking him a step back and kissing him deeply. He kissed her back in that way which was finally becoming familiar, though no less marvellous, that put clouds in her brain, warm, slippery oil in her knees and wings on her feet. His hands crept over her back and shoulders, so warm that the rest of her felt cold and she trembled in his arms.  
  
He tried to speak several times but Daphne would have none of it. Words were for telephone calls and they only had a precious three minutes. She just wanted to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. So she did. And he did it back. When they finally drew apart she was breathless and dizzy, loving that Niles' chest was also rising and falling unsteadily and that his eyes were hungry.  
  
"You'd better go. You wouldn't want them to leave without you." His face was transparently hopeful. Again, Daphne felt that stirring inside, wanting more than anything not to be apart ever again, wanting to spend tonight and every night from now on in Niles' arms. But at the same time she knew she couldn't. For a million reasons. Including Donny. Including the fact that she and Niles still hadn't even been on a date yet. Including the fact that so much had already happened in the past twenty-four hours, she did not want to cram anything else in. There were some things that could be saved.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, kissing him, briefly this time. He embraced her and held her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Daphne" he said.  
  
"I love you, Niles."  
  
With visible effort, he let her go. She knew exactly how he felt. He walked her back to the car and opened the door for her.  
  
She paused to gaze at him once more before getting in and saw a look she had seen many, many times before, but only on his face and only when he looked at her. It was a look that spoke of everything he found beautiful about her and that told her his life was transformed by her mere presence in it. It was a look that carried every hope and wish and promise for a future together. It spoke holding hands by the fireplace, on long walks, at the altar, next to a child's pram, and through every one of life's small and momentous events. It was a look that caressed her eyes, her face, her shoulders and then slipped under her clothes with a loving and tender touch. It was a look that left her breathless with its passionate intensity.  
  
Daphne stared out of the window as they drove away, held by the look. It was a look that spoke volumes and had done so for years.  
  
She was finally listening. 


	4. Sinking In

Sinking in  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
The second Niles and Daphne were out of the car, Frasier had been subjected to a holy hell of a lecture from his father.  
  
"Don't you think they've had enough to deal with for one day?" Dad asked. "Would kill you to be supportive?"  
  
"This hasn't exactly been my idea of an ideal weekend either, you know."  
  
"Well, boo-hoo." Dad said, not letting him elaborate. "So sorry your big day was ruined. What happened, was your wedding ruined? No, wait, that was Daphne. Well then maybe you just ended your second marriage. Nope, not you either. So what, did you pick a bad number behind all the other people lining up to throw stones at the two of them? I know what: Maybe you could ask Mel if you can cut in, she's right there at the front screaming insults at your brother. Or sweet mummy Moon or Donny's family or all those hyenas making ugly remarks about Daphne."  
  
"That's absolutely uncalled for," Frasier was deeply hurt. "I'm nothing like that. I support their decision..."  
  
"Then buck up and act like it. I mean it Frasier, you be nice to them. Especially to Daphne. Just because they have each other doesn't mean they don't need anyone else standing by them."  
  
Frasier opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. Dad was really upset. He certainly was taking this to heart.  
  
"All right, all right, the silent treatment is off," Frasier agreed sullenly. "After all, Daphne is like family and Niles... well, he is almost like family too."  
  
"Atta boy."  
  
Niles and Daphne reappeared.  
  
"Thanks, Frasier, thanks Dad," Niles said as Daphne got back in the car. At least he did sound sincerely grateful. And so he should be. Then Niles turned his attention to Daphne. "Get some rest. I'll come and see you tomorrow."  
  
Daphne gazed at Niles. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Early." Niles added.  
  
"Early." Daphne agreed. Although he didn't care to admit it, it touched Frasier to the core to see them together. He still couldn't get used to the way they looked at each other. After so long.  
  
Niles finally closed the door and as they drove away Frasier glanced in the review mirror to see his brother standing there, staring forlornly after the car. He was still there when they reached the end of the driveway and pulled out of sight.  
  
"Boy, I'll tell you something, Daph." Dad said. "I bet Eddie will be happy to see you back."  
  
"I'm happy too," Daphne said quietly.  
  
The last of Frasier's ill humour melted away. She did look happy and heaven knew she deserved it. She and Niles had at last found love and instead of the support of friends and family, they had to face an angry wife, a heartbroken fiancé, irritated hotel staff, irritating family - Daphne's, of course - and malicious gossip. Dad was right: he owed it to them to be on their side.  
  
"Daphne, have you had anything to eat today? Would you like to stop and get some dinner?" He hoped his father was taking note of the thoughtful gesture.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Dr. Crane, I think I'd just like to go home."  
  
Home. Frasier almost smiled. He thought of a time many years ago when the idea of Daphne moving into his apartment had made him feel claustrophobic. He was still not used to the idea of sharing his space with an old man and an ill-mannered dog, then suddenly he was also burdened with an overly- cheerful and way overly-chatty young English woman who walked around in her bathrobe, brought home dates and turned his Phi Beta Kappa brother into a blathering idiot.  
  
And now... well, now he had to admit to himself how much he had been hurting these past couple of weeks, thinking about how empty their home and their lives would be without Daphne.  
  
The car suddenly felt too quiet.  
  
"So, Daphne... I was wondering about your cousin... the woman with the... er..." how could he put this delicately?  
  
"Hairpiece?" Daphne offered.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Mick Jagger and 'say no to fornication' tattoos?"  
  
"Uh...No."  
  
"Removable elbow?"  
  
Good god.  
  
"No, the eye patch!" Frasier said. "I was wondering about your cousin with the eye patch."  
  
"Oh, her. That's Sophie. She's my sister-in-law. There's nothing wrong with her eye, she just wears it so Audrey - that's her daughter- won't feel bad. She used to insist everyone in the family wear one. I had to too when I was up for a visit this year. You never saw so many things knocked over, us not used to lack of depth perception and all. We stopped because Audrey got tired of picking things up after us. It was fun while it lasted though. For a while we'd become kind of a tourist attraction. Billy charged Japanese tourists a pound apiece to get their photos taken with the one-eyed Manchester Moons. He used the money to buy himself and Audrey matching picnic frocks."  
  
Frasier shuddered gleefully and glanced at Dad who was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. It was only after they reached Elliot Bay Towers and were on their way up in the elevator that Dad asked:  
  
"So, how did little Audrey loose her eye?"  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with her eyes either," Daphne answered as she got out. "She lifted it off a little pirate at nursery costume day and has worn it ever since."  
  
Dad and Frasier grinned at each other and Frasier took a deep contented sigh. Oh, yeah. Their Daphne was home.  
  
Eddie was excited to see his friend. He ran in happy circles, wagging his tail and generally acting very much like a dog and very unlike Eddie. Daphne patted him and rubbed his stomach, equally pleased at the reunion.  
  
"I'd better go take a shower and get changed," Daphne said finally. She looked like she wanted to add something but didn't know how. Dad beat her to it.  
  
"You know, Daph?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane?"  
  
"I never thought I'd say this about either of my sons, but... Niles sure picked a winner this time."  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Crane. That means the world to me." Daphne hugged Dad. As always, Dad tolerated less than three seconds of such a display before disentangling himself.  
  
"Dad speaks for both of us," Frasier said. "Niles is a very lucky man."  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane..." Daphne's voice broke as she embraced him.  
  
"Welcome home, Daphne." To his dismay Frasier also felt himself choking up. He patted Daphne on the back to comfort them both. "There, there. It's been a long and exhausting day for you. Why don't you go take a long bath and then get some rest."  
  
"I will, Dr. Crane. Thank you."  
  
Still wiping away tears, Daphne managed to smile at them before heading off to her room.  
  
"Can I get you a drink, Dad?"  
  
"No, thanks, Fraisz." Dad was staring after Daphne. "Wow, I still can't believe it. Who would have thought it?"  
  
"Well, they did have a bit of help," Frasier reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I know. Who could forget, even if you let them? Still, you have to be pretty proud of Niles back there. After years of seeing him make false starts or falling flat on his face, I barely recognised him today."  
  
"He did do very well."  
  
"Without your help, I may add."  
  
"All right, Dad!"  
  
"Come on, Frasier. It would do you good to admit that once in a while Niles is able to cope without his big brother jumping to the rescue."  
  
"Yes, yes. Today our pillar of salt became a pillar of strength. It is cause for great jubilation."  
  
Dad studied Frasier suspiciously, as if trying to determine the proximity of Frasier's tongue to his cheek. He must have decided Frasier meant well enough.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed," Dad said. "I'm beat."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be doing the same soon." Dad looked at him suspiciously. Frasier yawned widely, which of course set Dad off with one even deeper and louder.  
  
"Good night," Dad said, his misgivings swallowed up by drowsiness. Frasier smiled to himself as he watched his father stumble off. Dad was as predictable as Daphne. And speaking of predictable...  
  
He looked at his watch, sat down by the phone and crossed his legs. It should be any minute now. To amuse himself while he waited, he started running a list of rare phobias through his mind in alphabetical order. He was at Eleutherophobia when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Yes, Niles. Just dropping off to sleep. Can't it wait? Oh, very well, since you are my brother, I guess I could get dressed again and come out. I'll meet you at De Lys in half an hour.."  
  
He stood up and poured himself a sherry. Then he sat back and finished the list at a leisurely pace before putting his coat on and setting out.  
  
Frasier regretted his decision to take things slow the second he entered the bar. Niles had already emptied three quarters of a bottle of wine of unsettling vintage.  
  
"I came as fast as I could," Frasier said. It wasn't the truth, but it was what he now wished were true, so it was almost the same thing. Niles looked up at him with a glazed expression. "How are you?"  
  
"Not as good as I look," Niles' tone suggested he was aware he resembled someone who should not be viewed in an open casket.  
  
"You should be proud of yourself. You've held up marvelously today. I must admit I'm impressed." In his effort to be encouraging, Frasier left out the fact that he had expected Niles to be reduced to a quivering mess as early as last night's rehearsal dinner. "I'm proud of you, Niles."  
  
"Daphne needed me to be strong," Niles shrugged as if that made it less commendable instead of more.  
  
"And so you were." Frasier watched in horror as Niles emptied the bottle then his glass.  
  
"One more," Niles called to the server. Frasier was no longer able to contain himself.  
  
"Good god, man, pull yourself together!" Frasier caught up with the server and corrected his brother's mistake. Making a public spectacle of oneself by whisking away a bride on her wedding day was one thing, but to sacrifice a refined palate to a 1999 Georges Dubouef? Had his brother lost all sense of pride?  
  
A few moments later, with a bottle of a good-natured 1997 Barolo Cannubi between them, Frasier finally asked:  
  
"Now, what is bothering you?"  
  
Niles sloshed down a glass before answering.  
  
"It just hit me." He said. Frasier smiled. Ah, young love.  
  
"Niles, under the circumstances and with all that happened today, a delayed reaction is to be expected. I know, having wanted Daphne for so long it must have been strange when it finally sunk in that you're together..."  
  
"No, see, that's not it. I mean it is....My god, we're together...." Niles started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Niles. Niles!" His raised voice managed to startle Niles into taking slower breaths but unfortunately also attracted attention from the nearer tables. Frasier smiled his best 'nothing to see here' smile then lowered his voice again. "Well, if it isn't that, then what is it?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
"That is what hit you? Only now? After 7 years?"  
  
"I don't mean it that way. I always said I loved her but I feel that only in the last 24 hours I've really discovered what love is. And I love her, Frasier. I love her so much that I found I could be brave and strong and selfless and all the other things I've never been before. I love her so much it's terrifying. I love Daphne. I love..." Niles stared at Frasier helplessly, his eyes wild with turbulent emotion.  
  
"Well Niles..."  
  
"But that's still not it. Not what's hit the hardest."  
  
"Ah. In that case..." Frasier refilled their glasses and waited as Niles chugged his back like a frat boy. Perhaps Niles' choice earlier choice had not been a cry for help after all, merely recognition that in his current position he would be harmlessly able to rid the world of one of its graver mistakes. "What is it then?"  
  
"I love her and..." Niles was shaking. Frasier pushed over his drink and Niles took it gratefully. "And I always hoped she would have me. Frasier, I barely dreamed that she would ever consider me as more than a friend, but that was all I wanted. I wanted her to say, 'I accept your love and will let you shower me with it for the rest of my life.' I mean shower in the figurative sense."  
  
"I know. And now she has, Niles. She has accepted you," Niles was shaking his head. "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"She hasn't... I mean... " Niles took a deep, shuddering breath. "I never dreamed she would love me back."  
  
Frasier sat back and stared sadly at his brother. So that was it.  
  
"All these years I wanted her so," Niles continued. "The only question I dared ask myself was whether she would have me. When I imagined a life together, all I wanted was for her to be there and let me adore her. I would have done everything to make her happy. I was ready to hand her my heart and my life on a platter..."  
  
"Never imagining she would offer you hers in return."  
  
Niles stared at him, not even nodding.  
  
"She loves me, Frasier."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't know whether I'm up to the responsibility of being loved. Especially not by Daphne. If I were to disappoint her..."  
  
"Oh, Niles." Frasier's heart went out to his little brother. "I'm not surprised you didn't believe she could love you back. No, hear me out, Niles. That has been the pattern to your relationship, first with Maris, then with Mel, but also with every other woman you've been with, even Daphne. It worried me that you were so comfortable with fawning over them, only sure of yourself when you could serve them. But that is not healthy, Niles."  
  
His brother was staring dully into space. Frasier could not tell whether anything he had said had an impact, but he was not finished:  
  
"There, I've spoken to you like a psychiatrist. Now listen to me as your brother. Daphne is very lucky to have love like yours. She is also the one you deserve."  
  
"She loves me, Frasier." Niles still looked dazed.  
  
"Yes, Niles. She loves you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And you love her. Surely you must know that that is how things should be."  
  
Niles looked up at him and suddenly his face suddenly split into a huge grin.  
  
"Yes, I..." just as suddenly his face crumpled and tears started pouring down his cheeks. "I love her so much."  
  
Frasier patted his brother's hand. At least the shock was wearing off. He continued to comfort Niles, trying to ignore the people who had once again found interest in his table.  
  
"Then you owe it to her to give her what she wants. And she wants you. And she wants your affection and your support. This isn't over yet, Niles, there still could be some ugliness ahead in retribution to what happened today." Again he edited out small details like the fact that Niles and Daphne's shameless display right before they left the wedding was a large part of why they could expect unwanted feedback. "The kindest and best thing you can do for Daphne is to show her that you are unwavering in your love for her."  
  
That pulled Niles together in a hurry. Frasier felt a wave of pride as he watched his brother wipe his face and sit up straight.  
  
"You are right, of course." Niles said, for the first time sounding like himself. "This is not a time for indulging in self-doubt."  
  
"You make a lovely couple."  
  
"Thanks, Frasier." Niles' gaze drifted off.  
  
"Look," Frasier said. "Maybe instead of trying to focus solely on emotion, it would help if you started thinking about the future. After all, although you have had feelings for years, you have to admit that what happened today was quite sudden. Do you even know what you want out of this?"  
  
"Marry Daphne."  
  
"No, I'm not talking long-term yet. Think first of the immediate future. What would you like your next step to be?"  
  
"Marry Daphne."  
  
"Niles..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Frasier, but sudden as this is, the past 24 hours have left me more certain than ever before. I was a fool to wait for so long and I don't ever want to make that mistake again."  
  
"Niles, I hate to be the one to remind you of this, but you are still married." The glum expression on Niles' face indicated that he had indeed forgotten... or blocked it out. "As unpleasant as that is, it is the reality. Did you even wonder why I wanted Daphne to come home with us tonight?"  
  
"Well, I...."  
  
"Until you get the divorce, technically any relations with Daphne would make her your..."  
  
"Mistress..." Niles looked horrified. "I can't do that to her. Especially not on the heels of having ruined her perfectly respectable wedding."  
  
"So the honourable thing would be for you to avoid making advances until your divorce is final."  
  
"That could take..." Niles didn't finish the sentence but Frasier knew what he was thinking. Mel and Maris were cut from the same cloth and if Mel was feeling as vengeful as Maris had felt, the proceedings could take years. And this time there would be no Donny Douglas to the rescue.  
  
"Of course..." Frasier ventured. Niles looked at him hopefully. "You could let her make the decision. You could be the one to suggest that you two take your time. That shows her that you respect her enough to want to wait until you are a free man before you consider physical relations."  
  
"But also gives her a chance to disagree..."  
  
"You show her you are a gentleman..."  
  
"Even thought that may not be what she wants..."  
  
"Times have changed..."  
  
"I love her, Frasier."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Frasier drove Niles home. Though slightly unsteady on his feet, Niles felt well enough to decline Frasier's kind offer to stay with him. It had finally sunk in but he still needed time to absorb the enormity of it all. He was in love with Daphne. Daphne loved him back. They were together.  
  
He had no wish to go back to his apartment but he was at a loss as to what else he could do. He wanted with all his heart to see Daphne, or at least to call her, but it had been a long tiring day for her and he did not want to disturb her sleep. The thought of Daphne, his Daphne, lying in bed made his chest ache. He missed her. He wanted her. He loved her.  
  
As he reached his apartment he could hear the phone ringing. It had to be Daphne. Nervousness and sudden cold sweat caused him to fumble and drop his keys no less than four times before he finally opened the door, pleading with the phone to keep ringing until he reached it. It did.  
  
"Hello?" he answered breathlessly.  
  
"Is she there?" His dream world hardened and cracked. It was Mel.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you be sure it's yours?" Mel asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We know it's not Donny's, otherwise she would have married him. But can you be sure it's yours?"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Her bastard child, Niles. My god, were you always this dense?"  
  
She meant the baby everyone thought Daphne was having. For a minute Niles was tempted to admit responsibility for the fictional child. It certainly would speed things up. Mel did not give him the chance. Her tone changed.  
  
"Niles, be reasonable, can't you see what's happening here?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, I think you should demand a DNA test, just to gauge her reaction. And even if she goes through with it and it turns out to be yours, there are things we can do, incentives to keep it quiet. There was no one we knew at the wedding..."  
  
Niles dropped the phone on the couch. He could not bring himself to touch it again even to hang up, feeling the same revulsion for the handset that he was feeling for Mel's suggestion. He had treated some sick individuals in his sessions, but none of them had ever turned his stomach with such utter lack of humanity.  
  
He went upstairs to take a shower, turning the water as hot as he could stand it, hating Mel for overpowering the lingering feeling of Daphne against his skin. He soaped up half a dozen times, instead of the regular three, and still came out of the shower feeling polluted. What if this pregnancy rumour had been true? And what if Niles were the kind of despicable rogue his loving wife seemed to think he was? His beloved Daphne would be cast out and forgotten, raising a child alone. Niles needed another drink, something strong to get this vile taste out of his mouth.  
  
When he went back downstairs he wondered whether Mel was still yammering on the phone or whether she had realised he was gone. He did not care to find out. He knew sooner or later he would have to talk to her, but that could wait one more day.  
  
He poured himself some brandy and sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the damnable phone. In a way he should be grateful. Even more than Frasier's words, Mel had reminded him that there was ugliness out there and that much of it was aimed at Daphne. Now was the time to vow that he would do everything in his power to protect her.  
  
His cell phone rang. Damn that woman to hell. He considered ignoring it, but perhaps now was the best time to set some things straight.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Were you sleeping?" Niles stood up. It was Daphne.  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"I didn't know if it was all right to call..."  
  
"It's always all right to call. Always." Niles held the phone close to his face, as if it would bring her closer. "I'm glad you did."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"I was thinking it, and then I started saying it out loud, and then I thought maybe I should just call and tell you."  
  
"I love you, Daphne."  
  
"I love you Niles." She didn't say anything after that. Niles felt that he could listen to the silence forever.  
  
"Oh, I hear your brother. I thought he was asleep. I'd better go."  
  
"I'm buying you a cell phone tomorrow," Niles promised. Daphne laughed.  
  
"Drop by first. Early. I can't wait to see you." She loved him, Niles thought. "Good night, Niles."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"They will be if I dream of you." And with that, Niles was left with a quiet line and that lingering glow that always followed any contact with the woman he loved. He loved her. And she loved him. And they were together.  
  
Niles shut off his phone. Then he went upstairs to count the minutes until he would see Daphne again. 


	5. The Morning After

The Morning After  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
The door swung open. Roz could tell immediately from her friend's face that she was expecting someone else. It didn't take a genius to know who that might be.  
  
"So, he's not here yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a bundle of nerves." Daphne laughed self-consciously. "I feel like a teenager on her first date." She stood aside to let them pass. Roz set the wedding gifts on the table then turned to give Daphne a hug. Simon dumped his boxes with a lot less ceremony onto the floor.  
  
"You got some smashing gifts, Stilts," he told her. "Worth getting married for." Daphne ignored him.  
  
"Simon, honey, be a dear and get the rest of the stuff, okay?"  
  
"Right-o, Rose, your wish is my command." Roz wondered about his willingness to be a beast of burden but decided not to ask. There were more important questions in her mind, all for Daphne.  
  
"Okay, spill." Roz said as soon as the door slammed behind Simon. "Tell me everything."  
  
Daphne smiled into her clasped hands. "Can you believe it? I can't."  
  
"It's an effort," Roz admitted. It certainly was not a match she would have predicted. Daphne was what in her crowds was known as a hot babe and Niles was what in her crowds was known as a stick-up-the-butt dork. On the other hand, Daphne had never had that hot babe attitude and if Roz were going to be truly, truly honest, she had always kind of liked that stick-up-the-butt dork. "Oh my god, you look so happy," Roz said wistfully.  
  
"I am. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I mean, I'm a lot of things, especially since yesterday because yesterday was just..."  
  
"I know, I was there, remember? It's good you left when you left. I think most guests stayed an extra day just to keep blowing all that hot air out their exhaust pipe."  
  
Daphne sighed.  
  
"How's Donny?" She asked.  
  
"Not great. But at least he knows you're not pregnant. He may be the only one who believes it but..."  
  
"That's fine. He's the only one I care about."  
  
"Hey..." Roz hesitated. "I'm so sorry about what happened at the wedding. You know, with Donny's mother."  
  
"Oh, no." Daphne suddenly looked very nervous. "Who told you?" she asked. The question answered itself as Simon burst in with a fresh armload of presents. Roz jumped up to take them from him before he could drop them on top of the last bunch.  
  
"Still got loads to go," he said, departing as noisily as he had entered.  
  
Just as the door slammed behind Simon, Martin came in from the back rooms and made a beeline for the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning, good morning. Hey, Roz, how are you today? What do we have here? Corn muffins? Ooooh, yummy. Thanks Daph. And juice. Wow. Nothing like a fresh glass of juice in the morning."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Crane. I'll get your coffee," Daphne's eyes had not left Roz's. "Roz, would you give me a hand?"  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Roz asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Roz, you haven't told Dr. Crane, have you? Or anyone?"  
  
"You mean they don't know? Not even Niles?"  
  
"No, and I want it to stay that way. Please Roz."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Please."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because it's not important."  
  
"Not important!" Was she kidding? Roz had been furious since she heard the news. Mostly because this had happened to Daphne, but also because... well, because what could she do about it? Rough up the old lady? Roz had figured she would talk it over with the Crane brothers and that they would plot adequate revenge together. Now not only was Daphne swearing her to secrecy, she even had the nerve to say it was not important!  
  
"It's not!" Daphne insisted. "Roz, it's not."  
  
"But she slapped you." Roz said angrily. "In front of all those people."  
  
"Oh, Roz." Roz couldn't believe it. Daphne was actually smiling. "Niles is the most marvelous thing that's ever happened to me. That he came into my life at all feels like a miracle. That we got together yesterday, despite so many things, both of us giving up so much... The slap hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as what I did to Donny, or as much as knowing that I broke up a marriage. Lots of things hurt yesterday, but in the end Niles and I got together and that's the only thing that really matters."  
  
Another crash from the living room announced Simon's return. Daphne waited until it was quiet again.  
  
"I can't let Dr. Crane know because you know how he is. He wouldn't let something like this go. He would keep dragging it into the present when it belongs to the past."  
  
"Yeah, I know how he is..." Roz was exactly the same way. She hung her head.  
  
"And I can't tell Niles," Daphne's voice became softer. "Because he wouldn't forgive himself. I don't want him to think for a minute that anything should have been different. I don't want him to have any regrets... I have none. All I want is for him to be as happy as I am."  
  
Daphne looked like a kid at who just got a pony for Christmas. Who was Roz to decide whether or not there was a Santa Claus?  
  
"Oh, all right." Roz said. Daphne relaxed but Roz wasn't going to let her of the hook that easy. "Just one more question." She said. Daphne nodded, visibly bracing herself. "Does he wipe your mouth with his idiotic handkerchief before kissing you?"  
  
"No," Daphne laughed, blushing. "Nothing like that. He's wonderful. Just... wonderful." Daphne's far off smile told Roz she had retreated to some dippy sort of Never Never Land. But it wasn't the kids' stuff Roz was interested in.  
  
"So... how far have you gone?"  
  
"Roz!" Daphne turned and busied herself with making coffee, but not soon enough for Roz to miss the pink blush turn crimson.  
  
"Aw, come on," Roz wheedled. "You've got to tell me."  
  
"Not far enough," Daphne admitted, beet red.  
  
"So... you've kissed, that much I know. And...?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Exactly. And what?"  
  
"We...er..." Daphne stirred the cup nervously. "We held hands in the car on the drive back."  
  
"Oh god. How very Romper Room. How about the serious stuff? Mel and Donny were both making noise about the fact that you guys never came back the night before the wedding. What were did Niles do to you in that Winnebago that made you change your mind?"  
  
Daphne was looking more and more uncomfortable. By now Roz could actually feel the heat coming off her friends face. She was tempted to splash water on her to see whether it would fizzle.  
  
"Nothing... we sat by the lake. Just sat. With a very big distance between us."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Niles didn't even know I was there."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
More crashing from the living room. Simon gave no signs of tiring out.  
  
"But we did kiss," Daphne sounded defensive. "After that. Lots of times."  
  
"Lots as in more than three, right?" Daphne glared at her. Roz shrugged. "Well, I need to hand it to you. You did say you'd never sleep with a married man and Niles is too much of a prude to engage in extramarital sex."  
  
"Well, technically he's separated. That's almost divorced." Daphne said quickly. Very quickly. Ah-ha, Roz thought.  
  
"Oh, please. Do you think that will matter to him? Niles and Frasier are both rejects from the dark ages. Niles has such an idealised view of you; I'll bet he's lapping up this whole virginal thing. No pun intended. He probably wants to protect your honour by keeping you pure until the divorce comes through."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Now Daphne looked worried. "I mean, a divorce could take forever."  
  
"It sounds like someone has the hots for Dr. Niles." Roz teased. That was so sweet. Bizarre, but sweet. Roz had had more than her fair share of men, including an embarrassing array of losers, but Niles was so...let's just say the only thing he aroused in Roz was morbid curiosity. After all, he'd twice married bloodless insects and his one big affair had been with Frasier's ghoulish ex-Frankenspouse, Lilith. Daphne had a figure, a pulse and moving parts. Would Niles even know what to do with her?  
  
"We may have just kissed, but I know he wanted more. I do too. And we've already waited so long." Hallelujah, Roz thought. Finally. "But..."  
  
"But?" Oh-oh.  
  
"But maybe you're right." Daphne sounded a bit doubtful. "Maybe we should take things slow."  
  
Aww, man, now she had gone too far. Niles was going to kill her.  
  
"You'd better put that in the microwave. It's probably freezing by now." Roz pointed at Martin's cup of coffee, which Daphne had been stirring for over ten minutes. She was surprised Marty hadn't come in looking for them. "Look, about Niles, it's not a decision you have to make right now."  
  
"You're right. I'll just play it by ear, see whether he says anything, or if anything just happens." Daphne's tone left no question as to which one she'd prefer so Roz did not believe her for a second when she added: "Whatever it is, I'll go with it." She took the reheated coffee out of the microwave. Roz tried again.  
  
"I was just kidding earlier. I've seen the way Niles looks at you and it's not always suitable for young viewers. I think something needs to happen between you before he starts getting frisky with the dragon." Daphne looked shocked.  
  
"I've never heard it called that before," she said. Roz burst out laughing.  
  
"Daphne, the gutter isn't big enough for both our minds: I meant a real dragon. Well, a real statue of a dragon. The one I gave him a few weeks ago."  
  
"You got him a dragon?" Daphne stared at Roz with a different kind of shock.  
  
"It was just a thank you gift for helping me get Alice into this really good pre-school," Roz explained. "Actually, I was going to get him a red bow tie because I wanted the gift to have meaning - I found out that he and Frasier used to wear them as part of the uniform at their pre-school alma mater." God, could there be anyone geekier? "Anyway, I realised he probably wouldn't get it so in the end I just flipped through a catalogue and let Alice point. She liked the dragon." Roz shrugged, as she started out of the kitchen. "Sometimes you just have to trust in these things."  
  
She realised Daphne was not following. Roz turned and saw her still standing there, frozen with a strange little smile on her face.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Roz asked. Slowly, Daphne nodded. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Daphne answered. Her smile widened as she got that dreamy, faraway look again. "I'm just listening." 


	6. Trade Off

Trade Off  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see a lawyer?" Roz asked. She had come with Daphne to wander through the aisles of Living Divine, list in hand. Daphne was grateful for the company.  
  
"Not today." Daphne was also exhausted. In the space of two days more had happened than she could fit into two years. Had she been so idealistic as to think all would be over once they escaped the wedding?  
  
She winced as she looked at the prices on the dinner set.  
  
"How can one gravy boat be so expensive?"  
  
"Well at least we got the cappuccino maker and waffle iron cleaned up like new." Roz whistled. "Check out the price on these babies."  
  
Daphne did and shuddered at the close call. She wished the world to slow down just a little bit. Only yesterday she had stood in her wedding dress at her own perfect wedding and sent all the guests home. Dr. Frasier Crane was just starting to speak to her again while Mr. Crane was going overboard with unnaturally sweet gestures. Dr. Niles Crane, the man who was the brother of her boss and - just yesterday morning - an unreachable dream, was now meeting with his wife to discuss the divorce let him be with Daphne. And Daphne's ex-fiancé, the man who had been about to swear to love and cherish her forever had managed, in less than a day, to draw up papers to sue her for an amount he knew exceeded four years of her salary. She had some savings, but on top of everything else she was about to spend a huge part of that replacing wedding gifts her idiot brother had either damaged or destroyed.  
  
"Well, that's everything here." Daphne said. Nearly two thousand dollars worth of everything. Trust Donny to have so many friends who were both grateful and generous. "I guess we'd better check out the electronics shop next."  
  
"You know, you could send some of the stuff back as is." Roz said.  
  
"No, I can't." The last thing she needed was more bad karma. "It's all right, Roz. In a way this feels like doing penance, like I'm starting to make things up to people."  
  
"Honey, anyone with a brother like Simon has been doing penance since birth. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"I just feel that if I could only talk to Donny."  
  
"No, Daphne, it stated clearly in his letter that he wants no contact with you, only with your lawyer. Oh, don't." Roz hugged her as Daphne started to cry. Again. She couldn't help it. She had thought it would be easier if Donny hated her for what she had done, but it wasn't. She didn't even care about the money. She just wanted to tell him she was sorry. That she still loved him would never forgive herself for hurting him so much.  
  
"I'm sorry." Daphne couldn't get the tears under control. "I'm just tired. And I barely had a moment with Niles today before he was rushing off again to see Mel."  
  
"Hey, you're not worried about that, are you?"  
  
"No." Not so that she'd admit it, at any rate. It was just that she wanted him nearby. Yesterday was awful but bearable because he was close. Today, missing him was just one more thing she had to deal with.  
  
"Because you don't have to," Roz was adamant. "Now he's got you there's no way he's letting you go. Come here, you look like hell," Roz helped Daphne wipe away the tears, then held the tissue to Daphne's nose. "Blow," she ordered. Daphne obeyed and almost smiled. Two years back Roz was certain she would never develop maternal instincts. Roz continued with her clucking. "And what's with those circles under your eyes? When is the last time you slept?"  
  
"Er." Daphne could honestly not remember. Not last night. Nor the night before. Her head started spinning. The night before had been the night she'd spent with Niles, by the lake. It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Daphne?"  
  
On nights before that she had slept a little but it was always a troubled sleep. Especially after Niles and Mel got married. Actually, she'd had difficulty sleeping since she'd found out Niles was in love with her. Or was it since she'd agreed to marry Donny, despite her visions of dragons and red bow ties?  
  
"I don't know"," she said. Roz was looking at her with deepening concern. "But I want to get this done with. Today. So I don't have to think about it any more."  
  
"Okay, okay. But you have to promise me you'll go to bed as soon as you get home."  
  
"I can't." Daphne smiled suddenly. With emotions see-sawing from one extreme to the other it was always thoughts of Niles that reminded her why all this was worth it. "I have a date."  
  
"I didn't say you had to go to bed alone.ow!" Daphne smacked Roz on the arm. "By the way, did you two have a chance to discuss the bed thing?"  
  
"Yeah, he brought it up almost immediately. You know what I mean," she added as Roz's mouth opened for the predictable smart-ass retort. "As you said, he wants to wait."  
  
"And you."  
  
"Agreed. What else could I do? It's probably for the best, anyhow. Things are moving so fast it will be good to take at least one thing slow." Never mind that she would have preferred everything else to be put on hold and for that one thing to happen, well, now.  
  
"Well, I think you're both nuts," Roz said. Daphne paid for the wedding gift replacements and they wheeled them out to the car park. "So, what are plans for tonight?"  
  
"Oh, dinner and dancing somewhere posh. To tell the truth, I don't care. I just want us to have some time alone."  
  
"Holding hands in the back seat? Ow! Will you stop that? There are more constructive ways to work off your sexual frustration!"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Have sex." Roz skipped out of the way of another well-aimed punch. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot you two took an oath of stupidity."  
  
Daphne finished loading up the car and stuck out her tongue at Roz as she slammed down the boot. Roz laughed and hooked her arm through Daphne's as they headed back towards the mall.  
  
"Hey, I know what we should do," she told Daphne. "After all this return gift shopping, we should go dress shopping for your date tonight."  
  
"Roz, that's a wonderful idea!" She'd already worn all her nice clothes for Niles back when he was Dr. Crane. She loved the idea of something special and new to wear on her first date with him now that he was just Niles. Her Niles.  
  
"I'll tell you what else," Roz continued. "Since I got my gift before your brother could put his hands on it, we'll use the refund to get you some new shoes to match. This whole thing deserves a celebration as much as any old wedding."  
  
"Thanks Roz." Daphne hugged her friend, already feeling much better. "I'm so glad to have you."  
  
"Yeah, well, what are bridesmaids for?"  
  
##  
  
  
  
Niles had called Mel early this morning. Actually, he had had a long conversation with her answering machine, explaining that Daphne was not pregnant with his or anyone else's child, that he had made this choice because he loved her. He told the machine that he was truly sorry that Mel had to pay for his earlier serious lapse in judgment and said that if he could do anything to make it up to her, he would.  
  
When Mel returned the call at Frasier's apartment, she seemed subdued. She told him that if he would meet her, they could talk about a divorce. Niles did not like leaving Daphne again so soon, especially since she had received that legal bombshell from Donny, but he would make it up to her. If this meeting resulted in a fixed date for his freedom, it would all be worth it.  
  
Waiting at Café Nervosa, Niles had been in agony. All he knew was that this meeting could result in a way for him to finally be with the woman he loved. For that, he had been willing to agree to anything.  
  
And now he had.  
  
He heard someone call his name and noticed Frasier and Dad. They had seen Mel leave and were waiting for news.  
  
"Ah, well, um, all things considered, not so bad," Niles said. He was still bewildered by the conversation. Frasier and Dad waited expectantly. "In exchange for a neat and tidy divorce, all I have to do is play the doting husband at some social functions for a few weeks."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad," Dad said encouragingly. Frasier looked as if he knew better.  
  
"What kind of social functions?" Frasier asked.  
  
"Well, uh, for instance, ah, tonight...is our wedding reception."  
  
"Dear God!" Niles could hardly believe it either.  
  
"Well, since we eloped, some of Mel's colleagues decided to throw a last minute get-together to toast our nuptials."  
  
"Well, after Donny gets through with Frasier, you won't be the only one gettin' your nuptials toasted."  
  
"Ha-ha," Frasier said bitterly.  
  
"Of course, you refused."  
  
"No," Niles wished they would stop talking for a moment. On the one hand, what Mel had suggested sounded almost reasonable at the time, but then, he'd been a desperate man. And why was there was this terrible heaviness in his heart? "I couldn't. It's not just because of the divorce. she'd been crying." For the first time Niles had felt truly awful for what he had done to Mel. None of this was her fault.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting someone here?" Dad asked. "You still have to explain all of this to Daphne."  
  
Niles had not forgotten Daphne. He had just not gotten as far as thinking how he would explain this to her. Surely she would understand. He just had to humour Mel for a while longer and then everyone would be happy. Yet there was that heaviness.  
  
"Son, I know it must feel like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place..."  
  
"Thank you, Dad, that's very helpful." Niles regretted his tone even before he saw his father's hurt expression. "I'm sorry. You're right and it's not something I want you to be right about. If it were only difficult for me, that would be one thing. I . I don't want Daphne to have to suffer."  
  
"She'd suffer a lot less if you told Mel to go stuff it."  
  
He didn't want Mel to suffer either. "But then who knows how long it would be before we could be together. Daphne has said before that she would never date a married man."  
  
"She's already making an exception in your case."  
  
"Yes," despite the bleakness of the situation Niles could not control the quick smile that took possession of his face for a moment. "But, the reasons why she didn't want to are still there. She mentioned it once when I was still with Maris. She said that 'other women' were destined for heartbreak but that that was the least of it. There was also the humiliation of being the one who waited, the one who could not be acknowledged, the one who was always left wondering."  
  
"But Daphne won't be any of those."  
  
"Dad, trust me on this, I don't want her to go through this at all. In exchange for my freedom to love Daphne fully I would gladly sacrifice a few weeks pretending to."  
  
"Be in love with Mel."  
  
Dad's words were like a blow to the chest. There was no question his father thought he was doing the wrong thing. That by agreeing to Mel's terms he was betraying Daphne. Niles could not bring himself to wonder if Dad may be right.  
  
"Dad." Silent up to this point, it was now Frasier who was asking his father to take it easy on him.  
  
"Okay, okay." Dad raised his hands in defeat. "So you're really going to this thing tonight."  
  
"Yes and." Dad was really going to love this. "You have to be there too."  
  
"Oh, great. The devil got three souls for the price of one." Frasier glared at Dad. "Okay, okay, I'll go." He stood up. "Come on, Niles. There is someone you need to talk to."  
  
"Not yet," Niles stayed in his seat. "Can we just stay here. a while longer?"  
  
Dad and Frasier stared at him and slowly sat back down. Niles knew exactly what they were thinking.  
  
For the first time ever, Niles dreaded the thought of seeing Daphne.  
  
##   
  
Roz sat on the bed and watched as Daphne carefully unwrapped her beautiful new dress.  
  
"Are you going to tell him about it?"  
  
"No, I'll keep it a secret and surprise him with it tonight," Daphne hung it on the door, where they could both admire it. "Thanks again for the shoes, Roz."  
  
"You are going to look so hot tonight. Just promise me that if you and Niles fall off the wagon I will be the first to hear about it."  
  
"I promise." Daphne cared less about what would happen than about the fact that tonight they would finally be together. Their first date.  
  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like your prince charming has returned."  
  
Daphne heard. It was so silly, the way her heart sped up at the thought of Niles being here.  
  
"Oh, my god, look at you," Roz took Daphne's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're glowing."  
  
Together they went out to the living room.  
  
"Daphne." She loved the way Niles rose to his feet every time he saw her, as if he were floating. She wanted so much to kiss him hello, but once again there were a million people standing around. Never mind. They had tonight.  
  
"Hello to you too, Niles," Roz said. He didn't even glance at her. Nor did Dr. or Mr. Crane. Everyone was looking at Daphne. "It's okay, I'll just let myself out. See you, Daphne. Have fun tonight."  
  
"Bye, Roz."  
  
"I'm outta here." Mr. Crane headed off to his room. With everyone leaving maybe she would get that proper hello after all. Daphne shot Mr. Crane a grateful look but he turned his head away. "Come on, Frasier."  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink, Dad." Or maybe not. Niles, on the other hand, seemed relieved that Frasier was staying.  
  
Niles held out his hand and Daphne took it. They sat down on the couch. Daphne could not stop looking at him any more than she could stop smiling. She had missed him so much.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"She's promised me a quick divorce."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Daphne would have hugged him but this time it wasn't their audience that stopped her. It was the look on Niles' face. "Is that bad news?"  
  
"No," he said quickly. "You know it's what I want. It's just that. in exchange, Mel set a couple of conditions." She could not imagine what conditions would make him and his brother look so serious. She tried to speak cheerfully.  
  
"All right. Better let me have it."  
  
"Mel is understandably hurt by all this," Niles began. Daphne nodded. Donny was hurt as well. "She seems prepared to take the blow to her heart and will readily give me the divorce. but she wants to avoid further scandal."  
  
"So how does she propose doing that?" If only she could do the same for Donny.  
  
"She's asked that we postpone telling people that we have split up. To wait a couple of weeks until the excitement over her sudden marriage wears off. Then we can do this quickly and quietly." Niles' expression was still far more grim than his words.  
  
"So.what does that mean?"  
  
"It only means that Mel and I will attend some social functions together, not breathing a word of our separation to anyone. In the eyes of society, we will still be married."  
  
"And you agreed?" That sounded awful. Especially for Niles.  
  
"Neither Mel nor I have any interest in any contact beyond that. Daphne. she knows you are the only one I want."  
  
The way he said it left no room for doubt.  
  
"Okay," She still wasn't sure she understood but she trusted Niles; if he felt this was all for the best, she was ready to give this a try. But first: "Explain to me again how you and Mel masquerading as husband and wife is a good thing?" 


	7. Your Average Night from Hell

Thank you to Sydney for sitting through Niles' & Mel's wedding reception for me when I needed to iron out some of the details. It was a brave and unenviable task. In memory of Kardeshim, another kind heart whose gentleness will be remembered. Always.  
  
Your Average Night in Hell  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
There was nothing Martin Crane wanted more at this moment than to take his boys by the throat and shake some sense into them. In other words, he was in tired, old territory.  
  
He squinted at the mirror and adjusted his tie.  
  
"What d'ya think, Eddie, is it straight enough for a fake wedding reception?"  
  
Eddie raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.  
  
"You're right," Martin said, pulling it off and starting over. "Okay, let's try this again." It occurred to him that his buddy's disapproval might not have anything to do with the tie. After all, Eddie knew the boys as well as their father did.  
  
Frasier and Niles had gotten themselves into these kinds of scrapes their whole lives. Their own breed of scrapes, mind you, not the kind of problems other men's sons had. No problems with the law or drinking or fighting or women or crazy driving. But theirs was still trouble and it was still neck deep and it was still patently Frasier and Niles.  
  
"I don't know, Eddie. I love them and god knows they have their hearts in the right place, it's just that... they're always so worried about doing the right thing that they think it to death and confuse themselves into doing the wrong thing."  
  
Eddie yawned. He had heard this a million times before.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, it just drives me crazy. I mean, can you tell me how in the space of hours and with only the best intentions, one son gets himself slapped with a lawsuit and the other gets himself roped into dumping the best thing that ever happened to him? In exchange for what? For an evening with that Mel woman, that's what. I wish you could tell me how they get themselves into these situations, because it beats the hell out of me."  
  
Wearily, Eddie lay down. Martin new exactly how he felt.  
  
"It's not like we've never seen Niles and Frasier miss out on a good thing. Hell, it's their habit, especially with women. They score with the freaks and miss with the good ones. I've gotten used to it. But this time..." Martin sat heavily on the bed. "This time it's different, isn't it, boy? This time it's Daphne."  
  
Eddie bounded onto the bed and rolled over, demanding a good belly rubbing. Martin gave it to him. It didn't make either of them feel much better.  
  
"She's like a daughter to me, you know?" These were the kinds of things he could only say to Eddie. Saying them to a person sounded sappy, but Eddie understood. Martin could tell it from the expression on his face; Eddie understood. Martin had liked Daphne the moment he met her and no matter how often they fought, he always knew that making Frasier hire her was the best decision he'd ever made.  
  
"I never wanted a daughter, you know? I always wanted a son. " Eddie raised his head and looked at Martin pointedly. Martin sighed. "Yeah, I know, a son would have been nice. But you take what you get. Anyway, I never thought of myself as a daughter kind of man. And after seeing what the boys dragged home I sure as heck didn't see myself as a daughter-in-law kind of man. Think about it.... Maris, Mel...." He didn't say Lilith's name out loud because he knew it upset Eddie.  
  
"But Daphne..."  
  
He'd gotten so used to having her around. To tell the truth, he was more used to Daphne than Frasier or Niles. More comfortable with her than with anyone outside the bar... except for Eddie, of course. Martin had been hurting ever since she got engaged to Donny. He tried to be philosophical about it, but he'd been hurting. It was the empty nest syndrome Hester had described when the boys went off to college. He'd been too busy then and he'd never been close to them anyway. Now he finally understood.  
  
In truth, he'd always wished for someone like Daphne for one of his sons. Kinda like wishing they would learn to love basketball or one day volunteer to go fishing with him .... It was a dream but it just wasn't going to happen.  
  
Except, it had.  
  
"Niles with Daphne, can you beat that?" Eddie couldn't. Martin stood and finished dressing, cheered by the memory.  
  
"You should have seen it, boy: it was perfect. You know how I feel about weddings, but this was something else. Niles swooped Daphne away from the altar as if he were John Wayne or someone. That was pretty neat, I'll tell you. And what's even neater is that their getaway car was my Winnebago. Now that is a story to tell the grandkids." Eddie didn't react. He'd heard this story three times already.  
  
Martin hadn't told Eddie the rest of it. Not the part where they came back. Not the part where crazy Mel spent an hour screaming abuse at his son. And especially not the part where Daphne got slapped. He didn't tell that to anyone, just as he had promised. He himself didn't think about it much because it burned something inside every time. He didn't care who that woman thought she was, all he knew was that seeing her hit Daphne made him feel worse than anything since he'd retired as a cop. And all he could say was, thank god he didn't have his gun with him at the time.  
  
Angrily, he knotted his tie, wincing when he pulled just a little too tight. He loosened it a little. There, he looked presentable. He pulled his lips back over his teeth.  
  
"Does this look like a proud father smile to you?" he snarled. Eddie hid his head under the pillow. Martin nodded, satisfied. That was the reaction he'd been looking for.  
  
He hated the idea of this evening. He would have hated it regardless, because it would be stuffy and boring, like all of Niles' and Frasier's friends' parties. Even the fact that it was all make-believe, something that at least made it interesting, made him feel worse instead of better. Sure, Niles had gotten himself into this particular tight spot, but this time the one who was going to get hurt most was Daphne. He could just bet on it.  
  
"Why the hell can't Niles see that?" Eddie's head was still under the pillow so didn't answer. But he looked as depressed as Martin felt.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Ready, Frasier. Come on, Eddie."  
  
Martin felt better when he walked out into an empty living room. Maybe Niles and Daphne were together, straightening things out.  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"What? Niles left right when we went to get changed. I don't know where Daphne's gone. Come on, Dad."  
  
Eddie sat mournfully on the couch, staring at the kitchen. Martin cursed softly.  
  
"You go ahead, Frasier. I forgot something."  
  
"Okay, I'll bring the car round."  
  
Martin found Daphne in the kitchen, just where Eddie said she'd be. She had her back to him, her hands gripping the counter.  
  
"Hey, Daphne... you're okay, right?" It was a stupid thing to say. He knew damn well she wasn't.  
  
Daphne didn't answer  
  
"Look, I'm going to keep an eye on him for you, so don't you worry about a thing." Daphne didn't say anything. Her shoulders were shaking. As Martin came closer he saw big tears splashing onto the countertop. Aww, geez. Martin looked around helplessly as if he could make a solution materialise out of thin air. Where the hell was Roz when he needed her? Nowhere, that was where.  
  
Cautiously, he put a hand on Daphne's shoulder, knowing such an action would invite her to fling herself at him and leave watermarks all over his jacket. But she didn't. She just kept her arms tight against her sides as if she were trying to keep herself from falling to pieces... and crying as if she already had. It damn near broke his heart.  
  
"Come here." Martin pulled Daphne towards him hugging her as well as he could with one arm. It was like hugging a board. A hard, stiff, shaking board.  
  
"Daphne, I know my boys. Niles is crazy about you. He's been crazy about you for years. Now, I don't agree with what he's doing tonight, but let's get that over with and then take it from there. Okay?"  
  
"Dad, are you ready?" What was Frasier doing back?  
  
"Oh, dammit, I'd better go." He knew Daphne would hate to have one more person see her like this. He wouldn't say anything to Frasier or Niles because he knew Daphne would want him to keep quiet about this too. That's what a dad would do, right? But he was tired of all these secrets. He gave her one last, awkward hug. "You promise me something too, okay? You promise me you won't give up on him yet."  
  
Daphne didn't look at him, didn't answer. She stayed where he left her, shaking and crying big tears.  
  
He made it back to the living room just in time. Frasier was rushing in from the bedrooms, searching for his father and looking frantic. Martin didn't bother explaining.  
  
"Come on," he said roughly. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
##   
  
Daphne had not meant to worry Mr. Crane. She didn't mean to worry anyone. She just couldn't stop crying. She tried to attribute it to exhaustion and confusion, but she knew that wasn't it. At least not all of it.  
  
Whatever had happened had happened so fast. She had known by Niles' face that he had some bad news for her but she had been prepared for it. As long as they had each other they would get through it. She knew that. And he had said it. He had said they would get through it together. But they were not together. He was gone and she was alone.  
  
She was alone on the evening she had looked forward to all day. Or all her life. It was the evening she was finally going to have her first date with someone she had put off loving for far too long. Her Niles.  
  
Tears continued their steady stream down her face. Her Niles who was spending the evening with his wife.  
  
His wife. Those two words... they made it sound like he was doing the honourable thing. As if Daphne had no right to expect any different. A man should be with his wife. Not with... whoever the hell Daphne was.  
  
Don't do this, she begged herself. Niles loved her. Daphne. He had said as much, just now. Not 'I love you,' but he had said he didn't want to be with anyone else.  
  
Even though now he was.  
  
He was being toasted as half of a happy couple. And Daphne was not the other half.  
  
Her fingers dug into the countertop. It was wet, flooded with her tears. Tissues. She needed tissues. She found a new box from the cupboard but did not return to the kitchen. Why should she? It had been a hiding place and now there was no one left to hide from. She was alone.  
  
Nor she could bear to go back to her room. Not with her special first date dress hanging on the door, waiting to be disappointed.  
  
Ripping the box open, Daphne wandered unsteadily into the living room.  
  
"Move," she told Eddie. Eddie jumped off the sofa and onto Mr. Crane's chair. Daphne took his place. He fixed her with his brown eyes and wagged the tip of his tail as if in concern.  
  
"I guess that makes you my date for the evening," she sniffed. It could have been worse. Thank god she had managed to get rid of Simon.  
  
It also could have been better.  
  
This was the third night someone had prevented them from being together. The first night it had been Daphne herself, the night before her wedding. The second had been Dr. Crane, who was very right to do so, under the circumstances.  
  
Tonight it was Mel, someone Daphne expected would make Niles' divorce difficult but not someone who would be able to keep them physically apart.  
  
Not forever, Daphne reminded herself. Just for one night.  
  
"He loves me," Daphne told Eddie, feeling better when Eddie did not disagree. And it wasn't as if she hadn't seen Niles at all today. She thought about how happy she had been this morning, when they'd kissed in the kitchen, stealing the moment like a precious treasure. She almost smiled when she remembered how very polite and proper and adorably Niles he'd been when she had pretended she had to think about whether she was free to go out with him on a date tonight.  
  
Almost smiled. A fresh gush of tears poured down her cheeks faster than she could mop them up. Now that it was Niles who wasn't free it didn't seem so funny anymore.  
  
It was just the disappointment, she told herself. That was why she was feeling so terrible. Of course she had been looking forward to tonight. So had Niles. He was the one who had made all those wonderful plans. This evening was just as spoiled for him as it was for her.  
  
She thought of Niles' serious face as he had delivered the news, as if he were afraid to tell her. She did not want him to be afraid of her. As much as this hurt it had to be a hundred times worse for him. At least she didn't have to pretend to be love with anyone but Niles. As if she could.  
  
Daphne curled up on the couch as she pulled yet another tissue from the box. She was tired. Tired of crying, tired of questioning, tired of defending, tired of feeling sorry for herself. She was tired. Period.  
  
And she wished Niles were here.  
  
Not just for their date. The plans had seemed romantic because Niles had gone through such trouble. Tonight, as time for the date that wasn't to be grew near, Daphne could barely remember why she had been so excited about it all. If anyone asked her now she did not want any of it. Not the smart restaurants or elegant dinners or fancy places people just went to dance.  
  
All she really wanted was...  
  
"Niles..." Daphne whispered. "I want Niles." Eddie stared at her as if he wished he could help. But he couldn't. Nobody could. And there was only one thing Daphne could do. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.  
  
##   
  
The first two drinks made Roz stop hating her three-inch spikes. The third made the 'check engine' light in her car seem almost funny. But no matter how many she followed up with, she hated being here.  
  
Earlier she had thought such a farce would be too good to miss, but she'd forgotten that these things are only fun when they happen to strangers or people you hate. Speaking of which...  
  
Roz figured she was finally drunk enough to seriously embarrass her hosts. She staggered over to the smiling newlyweds.  
  
"Great wedding reception!" Roz said enthusiastically. "You guys should definitely throw these more often."  
  
"It would not be the same without you, Roz. Any friend of Niles and Frasier..." Mel did not have to finish the sentence. It was obvious there was no love lost there. Oh, goody. Roz turned on the saccharine.  
  
"Mel, I just wanted you to know... what Frasier said just now in his speech.... That goes double for me." She kicked back the rest of her martini. "Niles used to have the worst taste in women, real side show material, you know? I can't believe he finally made such a great choice."  
  
"Roz, I think you're being missed at the bar." Niles was obviously panicking. Roz didn't care; it served him right.  
  
"And Niles, I honestly can't believe you are doing something like this. I would have thought your style was more... I don't know... some super romantic evening for just you and your ladylove."  
  
Even though she was furious with him, Roz regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Niles looked like a puppy who had just been smacked for no reason. Frasier came over to see what was happening.  
  
"So, Roz, how is single motherhood treating you?" Mel raised her voice so nearby guests would hear. Frasier looked appalled but Roz didn't give a damn. She had learned such comments said more about the person saying them than at the person they were aimed at. Volumes more.  
  
"Great!" Roz said, just as loudly. "How about you? Any plans for a litter of your own?"  
  
"Roz! Frasier..."  
  
"I'm on it, Niles," Frasier's hand closed firmly around her arm. "Excuse us, Mel. Roz, let's get some air."  
  
Roz tried to fight him off but there wasn't much she could do in her present condition. Without her heels and blood alcohol level, she could have taken him blindfolded.  
  
"Let me go, dammit!" He finally did when they were safely outside on the terrace.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with your brother? It was supposed to be their first date tonight and he's here feeling Mel up for cavities."  
  
"What's that?" Marty had wandered over.  
  
"Nothing, Dad." Frasier glared at Roz. She glared back. Screw him.  
  
"Tonight was supposed to be Niles and Daphne's first date. He had everything arranged and she went out and bought a new dress. With shoes."  
  
Martin and Frasier stared at her, then at each other. Oh yeah. The dress was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
"Oh, crap. I'm going to get a drink." Martin looked like he could use it. "Roz? Anything?"  
  
"You don't have enough hands. Better send over a waiter."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"I didn't know they had a date tonight." Frasier looked upset. Roz was glad. It was about time they all stopped acting as if everything were hunky dory and peachy keen.  
  
"Yeah, well, go figure. I guess Daphne was the only one who thought that leaving her fiancé at the altar should be treated like a big deal. But it was. She bought a dress." Fresh air was having exactly the opposite effect Frasier had intended; Roz was starting to feel extremely woozy. "A shiny one. Not just anyone can wear a shiny dress, you know?" If she closed her eyes real tight then opened them fast she could almost see it. Roz tried it a few times. Pretty.  
  
"Okay, Roz, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Frasier. You're the one with the famous sense of irony and you need me to draw you a picture?" That was pretty eloquent to someone who'd had approximately four score and seven drinks. Roz chuckled to herself. Four score and seven... that was pretty funny. She tried to stand up but fell back down into the seat again. She didn't feel so good. "Frasier, does 'score' mean twenty or a hundred?"  
  
"In your case it may run into the quadruple digits." She may be plastered but he wasn't fooling her. He was broken up about the date thing. It was her duty as a friend to try and cheer him up.  
  
"Hey, how much d'ya wanna bet I can make up a dirty limerick about our founding fathers?"  
  
"That's it," Frasier stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"Hold it, sailor. Don't you even want to know my name first?"  
  
"I don't know, it seems you're doing a fine job of making a name for yourself already."  
  
"You think I give a rat's ass about these people? I don't. I hate everyone here. Especially the waiters."  
  
Frasier suddenly stopped steering her to the door. Instead, he put his arm around her and gently led her back outside.  
  
"Except your dad," Roz admitted. "I don't hate Martin. You're okay too," she added. After all, the man was helping her sit back down. She looked up at his blue eyes. They actually were quite nice eyes when they weren't trying to look superior or ironicacacal. "I love you, Frasier."  
  
"I love you too." Frasier pulled out his handkerchief and started dabbing her face with it.  
  
"Eeeeew." Roz tried to struggle away but Frasier held her fast. "Your handkerchief is wet."  
  
"It is now," he said.  
  
"Aw, man. I'm crying?" When did that start? "How's my make-up?"  
  
"I'd say good enough for a roomful of people you hate."  
  
"Oh, right." Why should she care? "Am I still crying?"  
  
"Just a little." Frasier smiled at her. His blue eyes were kind. Roz leaned up against him. She sighed and let him keep wiping her face.  
  
"I don't really have anything against waiters," Roz said. "It's just that I told the baby sitter I'd be back by midnight and they only get off at one."  
  
"I understand." Frasier was still had his arm around her and was rocking her a little, the way she did to Alice when she cried. No wonder Alice liked it so much. "How about Niles?" Frasier asked.  
  
"Niles, are you kidding me? He's already got more than he can handle. He's really not my type, anyway."  
  
"No, no." Frasier sounded resigned. "I mean... do you hate Niles?"  
  
"He kissed Mel, Frasier. How could he kiss Mel?"  
  
"Don't remind me. I'm trying to keep down these h'ors d'oeuvres as it is." Roz pushed at him but he held her tight.  
  
"This isn't funny, Frasier. He's supposed to be on a date with Daphne and he's here tongue sparring with another woman. I just want to kill him!"  
  
"Roz...." The dry Frasier humour was gone. Now he just sounded troubled.  
  
"Don't you dare defend him. Just because he's your brother..."  
  
"Yes, he's my brother, and that's why you have to trust me. I know Niles and I know, more than anyone else, what this is doing to him."  
  
"What about what it's doing to Daphne?"  
  
"Roz," Frasier hugged her closer. "You have to remember that Niles is not the enemy. Everything else is against them but he loves Daphne. We need to help them both."  
  
Roz felt some of her anger - not all - drain away. She relaxed back against him.  
  
"Damn, I must be drunk," she said. "You're actually making sense."  
  
"It's not the drink, those weren't my words. I'm just repeating the lecture Dad gave me yesterday."  
  
"Oh, no wonder." She thought of Daphne alone at the house with nothing for company except a new dress and Donny's lawsuit. Frasier started in with the handkerchief again. This time Roz knew she needed it.  
  
"She was so excited about that damn dress, you know? About the whole evening actually. It was like the one thing that was keeping her going. This whole lawsuit business was like the last straw for her, Frasier. She tried to be brave about the whole thing for you guys, but it really messed her up. You know what it's like to see someone you care about cry like that?"  
  
"I can imagine," Frasier said gently. He was still rocking her. "Roz..."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Martin looked embarrassed as if he'd interrupted something. But he didn't leave.  
  
"What are you staring at, Dad?" Frasier sounded irritated.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking... it took Niles and Daphne seven years to see they had a good thing. Let's see how long it takes you two."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Roz was wondering the same thing.  
  
"Never mind," Marty said, as if they'd proved a point for him. "In case you're interested, the party is winding up. It looks like we can get out of here soon."  
  
Not soon enough for her.  
  
"Can you walk?" Frasier asked Roz.  
  
"I need some help." Even if she hadn't, it felt nice having him around. "By the way... that was a really great speech."  
  
"Yes, I thought so as well. I just wish Daphne had heard it."  
  
"Don't worry, she will." In the blow-by-blow account Roz was planning to give her tomorrow.  
  
People were lining up to say good-bye to the newlyweds. Mel was showing her sharp little pearly whites to everyone. Niles, however... there was something about his face that made Roz sober up fast. Like with Frasier, Roz was used to seeing the dry, ironic, one-eyebrow-raised-to-the-world Niles. And like with Frasier, tonight Roz was seeing a different person.  
  
There was something about his eyes that made him look like he was somewhere else... with someone else, more likely. He looked small and sad and lonely. Occasionally Mel would give him a hard nudge and then he would plaster on that smile and put his arm around his wife, but Roz no longer believed any of it. Not after seeing that look. Poor guy.  
  
When Roz and Frasier reached them she gave Niles a big hug... which, after a shocked moment, he returned.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm really, really happy for you. And Mel," Roz turned to the woman who had it within her power to make everything difficult or easy for Niles and Daphne. "I apologise for the way I acted earlier... I guess you know I love Niles, which gives us something in common... I think we both know he deserves to be happy."  
  
"Oh Roz, your opinion means so much to me," Mel gave her a quick, jerky hug for the benefit of people still waiting in line. Then she stood back. Roz's heart fell as Mel put her arm around her husband of six days, her teeth glistening like icicles. "And I promise you, I have every intention of giving Niles exactly what he deserves."  
  
##  
  
After the last guest had gone, Mel had abruptly turned away from Niles without even a good-bye.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," she had said. "Don't make any plans for this weekend." As if any plans could be made.  
  
Well, thank god that at least the reception was over. And as he promised Daphne, it was only eleven o'clock. It was still too late for them to go out anywhere, and Niles was drained from the reception as it was, but he had to see her.  
  
He had to see her. There was that heaviness in his heart again. Had to. Had to tell her something. Just last night every thought of Daphne had sent him spiralling to cloud nine, every moment apart was spent in anticipation of seeing her again. Just last night all he 'had to' tell her was that he loved her, over and over again. As dictated by his heart.  
  
But now... now it was Mel who was doing the dictating. Twice he had gone to Frasier's apartment feeling only the dread of the obligation ahead, of saying something Daphne wouldn't want to hear. And carrying that heaviness.  
  
Dad hadn't said two words to him since he'd told them about Mel's newest condition. He had only stared at Niles with a terrible look, not just angry and disappointed but resigned to the fact that Niles was either too incompetent or too weak to come up with a better solution. Couldn't Dad understand that there was no other solution? Not for what Niles wanted more than anything in the world. And Niles was almost certain Daphne would not understand either.  
  
"Are you all right back there?" Frasier asked from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yes." Niles lied. He finally had the woman he'd secretly loved for seven years and he had to lie simply about being all right. He followed up with something true. "I'm a bit tired."  
  
"That's understandable," Frasier said. "You have been strong, Niles, you just didn't anticipate you would have to keep it up for so long. I suspect you thought you could just hand over the whole mess to some lawyer and be done with it."  
  
He was right. Niles had not expected to be involved with his own divorce proceedings. He had not expected Mel's terms to include an agreement of prolonged involvement. He had not expected Mel to ask for anything of him ever again. But she had and he felt he owed it to her. It was the least he could do, blameless as she was for all this. Besides, she was being so generous and understanding about his wish for a quick divorce. It was the least he could do.  
  
Niles concentrated on taking slow breaths as Frasier unlocked the front door. The lights were on in the apartment. Frasier walked in first and held up a hand to stop the others from following too quickly.  
  
"Shhhh," he warned.  
  
The three of them stood by the door and Niles could almost feel the cloud of remorse descending upon them as they gazed at Daphne, curled up on the couch, fast asleep.  
  
"Do you think she was waiting up for us?" Frasier asked. Niles moved towards her.  
  
"Daphne?" He bent over her and lightly stroked her hair. "Daphne..."  
  
"Aw, let her sleep," Dad said. "If she's that tired, just leave her there. I'll get a blanket." He hobbled off to his room.  
  
"Um...a drink, Niles?"  
  
"No, thank you." Niles knelt next to Daphne, still stroking her hair, moving it gently out of her face. Could it be that he had forgotten how beautiful she was? Only if he had also forgotten, right up to this moment, how the sight of her always made him feel.  
  
"Niles, you're doing all you can," Frasier reminded him. "It's the only way to get the divorce quickly and painlessly."  
  
"Quickly yes, but painlessly?" Not according to his heaviness in his heart. Daphne's breaths were deep and slow, her eyelids still with dreamlessness. Even in sleep she looked exhausted.  
  
"Here you go," Dad handed him a blanket. "I'm off to bed. Don't wake her."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Gently, Niles pulled the blanket up over her body. As he did, Daphne stirred and her had dropped off the sofa. It was clenched around something. Niles touched it and her hand fell open, revealing a crumpled tissue. For the first time, Niles noticed the many more, like wilted flowers, strewn on the floor next to the sofa. Stricken, he stared up at his brother.  
  
"Frasier..."  
  
"Oh, Niles." The unhappy look on Frasier's face told Niles he had seen and now knew too how Daphne had spent the evening of their first date.  
  
"Daphne...I'm sorry," he choked. His heart now so heavy he could hardly move, Niles leaned over and kissed her cheek. It tasted of salt. He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go home, Niles." Frasier said quietly "Get some rest."  
  
He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here, next to her, lying on the paper garden she had watered with her tears. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes tomorrow, the first person she heard, telling her how very much he loved her... before telling her once more that he was about to break her heart.  
  
Unsteadily, he got to his feet. He did not deserve to touch Daphne again.  
  
She needed her sleep. And he needed another day. He had already broken the promise he'd made yesterday, to kiss her again and often as he had just before she'd gone to break off her wedding with Donny. True, they had had no time alone today, but how hard would it have been to make the time?  
  
He had also broken the promise he had made to her this morning. He asked her on a date and then left her alone to cry herself to sleep on his brother's couch.  
  
As he said good night to Frasier, the heaviness in his heart grew even heavier, making it almost impossible to walk to the door. He took one last look at Daphne before leaving. Sweet dreams, he wished her silently. Like a prayer. Grant her one good night's rest to prepare her for tomorrow. Just a twenty-four hour delay, he had promised. Then they would finally have that first date they had so looked forward to. The date that would convince her once and for all that she had made the right choice.  
  
Tomorrow it would be three days since Daphne gave up everything to be with him. And tomorrow it would be three promises Niles had broken to the person he loved more than anyone in the world.  
  
The apartment door safely closed behind him, Niles sagged against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. He had also promised her he would be strong, so that made four broken promises.  
  
"Daphne," he whispered one last time before he buried his face in his hands and cried. 


	8. Backdraft

Backdraft  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
Daphne was dressed in her bridal gown, trying to say something to a crowd of people. Not something. She was trying to apologise, but the words 'I'm sorry' never had a chance to form. Each time she tried, another face in the crowd became recognisable, but so distorted with disgust at the sight of Daphne that she had to turn away. So much anger. She was surrounded by so much anger. Donny's mother, his sisters, his friends, her own mother, countless sneering wedding guests, each pair of eyes more terrible than the last until Daphne had no where else to look.  
  
Then they attacked. Not once but repeatedly Daphne was struck across the face, hard and furious. So bewildered and terrified was she by the sea of angry faces and raised hands that she barely felt the physical pain. As the crowd closed in on her from all angles, Daphne could no longer even tell who was hitting her and she covered herself with her arms to protect herself from the assault.  
  
Then Donny appeared. Through the stinging palms that rained down on her, Daphne could see him, smiling at her, his arms open wide. Daphne tried to go to him but her legs would not move. 'I'm sor...' again, she could not finish. Donny's smile became cruel - something Daphne had never seen before - and he too struck a blow, one that nearly knocked her to her knees. Donny did not hit her with his hand; instead, a sheaf of legal papers exploded across her face and fell like leaves around her, the pile growing taller and taller until it reached her thighs, her waist, her chest, melting into her wedding gown leaving imprints of impersonal, legal terminology across the fabric, now hard and sharp and cold as sheet metal.  
  
And just like that the crowd left her alone. They had not forgiven, simply forgotten. They weren't even looking at her anymore. They were smiling and clapping and looking at - Daphne looked too - Niles and Mel who stood a short distance off with their arms around each other. Mel's wedding dress was much grander than Daphne's, with a long veil that poured down her back and snaked possessively around Niles. Niles kissed his wife then hugged her, looking at Daphne from over Mel's shoulder. "I love you," his mouth formed the words but he was still holding his wife, still smiling happily in her arms.  
  
"Don't you know better than to wear white to someone else's wedding?" Daphne's mother hissed. Daphne felt ashamed. She did know better. And she certainly knew better than to wear a bridal gown at someone else's wedding.  
  
"A toast!" someone shouted, and Daphne raised a champagne glass. "To Niles and Mel!" Voices echoed around her. 'Niles and Mel. Niles and Mel. Niles and Mel' and the glass was no longer a glass, but a crystalline heart which dissolved like sand between her fingers.  
  
Niles and Mel were running out the door to their three-week honeymoon. Niles looked at Daphne as he held the limousine door open for his wife. "I'll be back," he promised. "It's just for a few weeks."  
  
A doorbell rang.  
  
"Daphne, would you get that?" Daphne was annoyed. Here she was, nowhere near the apartment -- not to mention heartbroken at Niles' wedding -- and the eminent Dr. Frasier Crane still expected her to get the door. "Daphne!" A door appeared and she trudged towards it. It was the door to the Winnebago. Daphne pulled it open.  
  
Niles stood there, dressed in a black suit and wearing a serious expression.  
  
"That is not me," he told her. Daphne turned and saw the wedding limo, speeding off with two people in the back seat.  
  
"I saw you," she said.  
  
"That is not me," he said again. "This is me." He came towards her, enveloping her in the sweet scent of jasmine... or orange blossoms. "I love you." He was not wearing a suit anymore. He was wearing white trousers and a white shirt, the shirt rumpled and open except for a single button at the navel. Daphne reached for it, thinking how careless she'd been to have left that one fastened.  
  
Her hands were on his bare chest and his were on her shoulders. She was wearing a bathrobe. Not hers, but his, the one she had borrowed one hot night two years ago. It was as loose and silky as she remembered, but now it was white; pure white like her wedding gown. His hands were under the robe. They moved slowly down her arms, pulling the robe open and sliding it off her body.  
  
"For god's sake, Dr. Crane," she murmured right before she kissed him.  
  
Daphne woke to a dark and silent apartment, disoriented by her dreams, alone on the sofa while her body still tingled from Niles' touch.  
  
In many ways the dreams were real, or close enough to reality to leave her shaken but... Daphne's hand moved to her lips, trying to sort through images and memories. Had she really left Donny for Dr. Niles Crane? Had Niles really kissed her amidst fragrant flowers? Had he really promised to leave his wife for her only to tell her then that the promise would have to wait?  
  
As the knot of confusing events and non-events took its time to unravel, she held tight to the one thing she knew for certain: She was in love with Niles Crane. Whatever other memory chose to reveal itself authentic or fraud, her heart was filled with that undeniable truth.  
  
Daphne sat up. Someone had left a light on in the kitchen for her and by the light she could see a blanket tangled over her legs. It was the extra blanket from Mr. Crane's room.  
  
Someone had also cleaned up. The floor was clear of the countless tear- soaked tissues she remembered throwing about but the box was still on the table in case she needed more.  
  
Which meant someone knew.  
  
She looked around for Niles but saw only Eddie, sitting on Mr. Crane's chair and staring at her.  
  
"Watching over me, are you?" Eddie didn't answer. "Well, I'm fine now, thanks. I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same."  
  
As Eddie bounded off in direction of Mr. Crane's bedroom, Daphne wrapped the blanket around herself and headed back to her own. She took the phone with her, hoping it was still early enough to call Niles.  
  
It was 4:52 in the morning. After only a moment of indecision, Daphne decided she'd wait until morning.  
  
What she had told Eddie was true, she realised. She was fine. Fine enough to let Niles sleep, to wait until tomorrow before hearing his voice. Fine enough to sit on the bed and gaze at her first date dress hanging serenely on the door without bursting into tears. Even fine enough to feel silly for having made such a fuss and worrying Mr. Crane earlier.  
  
Last night... that was not like her at all. It must have been the exhaustion, Daphne told herself. After all, she had not slept since the night before her wedding - no wonder she had been so emotional.  
  
Daphne put on a nightie and slipped under the covers. It was now 4:48 and she still felt tired. Tired, but no longer hopeless. She watched the second hand on her clock make its long circle up to 4:59. It's today, she thought sleepily. Yesterday was over and now it was today. And today she had her first date to look forward to. Today she would see Niles.  
  
The second hand was slowing down and Daphne's eyes closed before it could complete its journey. With luck she would return to where her dream had left off.  
  
##  
  
When she awoke again, it was nearly ten. It must have been a premonition that woke her because the telephone started ringing only seconds after she opened her eyes. It was Roz.  
  
"Just calling to see how you're doing. I heard about your date being cancelled."  
  
"You heard? From whom?"  
  
"Actually I figured it out by myself. I went to the reception yesterday."  
  
"You were there?" Suddenly Daphne was wide awake.  
  
"Mel invited me and I accepted. I thought you could use a reliable spy."  
  
"Thanks, Roz." One good thing that had come out of all this was that Daphne had learned what a great friend Roz was. "So... how was it?"  
  
"As corny as Kansas in August and twice as uncomfortable. Do you want to hear this now or later?"  
  
"Later," Daphne answered. She wanted to call Niles. "But I do want to hear about it."  
  
"Well, I figured you might. I'm guessing that your date was just postponed one day and that's why I called. Why don't we go out and treat ourselves to whole top-to-toenails beauty shebang to get you ready for tonight? It will give me a chance to fill you in; I don't care about the changing times, there is still no better place than a salon for gossip."  
  
"I'd like that," Daphne said, smiling.  
  
"Good. Go on, call your Romeo and I'll make the appointment. Does four o'clock sound okay?"  
  
Her Romeo wasn't at home. Daphne listened to his voice on the answering machine, smiling dreamily until a beep interrupted to remind her she was expected to leave a message.  
  
"Niles..." She had forgotten how much she loved saying his name. "It's me..."  
  
## Niles wished his brother lived on the ground floor. He wished he himself lived on the ground floor. He wished they lived walking distance from each other. The last thing he could cope with today was being in enclosed spaces; he had driven here with all windows down, his claustrophobia overriding paranoia of carjackers.  
  
The lobby elevator doors opened. Again. But Niles could not make himself go in. He stared at the far wall of the elevator until the doors closed.  
  
Even in open spaces he was finding it difficult to breathe. He was not hyperventilating, merely uncomfortable with the amount of air normal breaths drew in. It felt like the bare minimum, not enough to sustain him if he did anything to exert himself or confined himself to unventilated areas.  
  
Only when the elevator was called up did Niles push the button to call it back down, a pathetic display of bravado similar to when he used to make faces to the backs of retreating school bullies. Except sometimes the bullies turned around. And sometimes the elevator he had just called stopped for someone on Frasier's floor.  
  
Niles stared up at the numbers as they counted back down to ground zero. It could not be Daphne, could it? Where would she be going at this hour? It could be anyone on that floor, he told himself, not even necessarily Frasier or Dad. Thoughts tumbled around actively in his mind but his body was frozen and rooted to the spot.  
  
By the time it reached the seventh floor, Niles decided that he was being ridiculous. By the time it reached the third floor he decided that most adult and responsible thing he could possibly do was take a brisk walk around the block and get his thoughts in order. And quickly.  
  
Once the building had been briskly left, Niles remembered that he had already spent the better part of the night and this morning trying to get his thoughts in order. He had slept little, which was already an improvement on the last few nights, but his dreams had turned the same questions over and over in his mind. There truly was no rest for the wicked.  
  
It was not Daphne who filled his thoughts as much as Mel. Mel who had informed him this morning that he was expected to join her at a benefit dinner on Saturday and a violin recital on Sunday. Mel who spoke coldly in private, while in public - at last night's wedding reception - was exceptionally and disconcertingly affectionate. Last night Mel had smiled, touched and caressed him more than the entire time they'd known each other. And Niles had hated every moment of it. He hated how obscene it felt to accept the attentions of someone other than the woman he loved. He hated how much it degraded Mel to give and demand public affection from someone who did not love her. He hated that Daphne, the miracle he had been so generously handed by heaven, had spent the evening crying alone because he could not give her one small thing both of them wanted more than anything - their first date, the validation Daphne needed to reassure her they belonged together.  
  
Not more than anything, he reminded himself wearily for the millionth time. His deepest wish was reserved for his freedom. Freedom to offer Daphne more than one evening of dinner and dancing. Freedom to offer her his heart and the rest of his life.  
  
"Hello, Eddie," Niles acknowledged his father's friend who was leashed up outside a bar. Eddie wagged the tip of his tail. Niles kept walking.  
  
It was only half a block further that Niles realised there was something strange about seeing Eddie tied up alone outside anywhere. He probably should have gone back to check, but he decided he already had way too many things and people to take care off. And mess up with.  
  
He was now back where he started, in the lobby of Frasier's building, staring at the elevator. Once again the elevator was on the nineteenth floor. And now coming down.  
  
He was back where he started and nothing was different. In fact, everything was still as it had been since yesterday. He still longed for Daphne, he still pitied Mel and he still despised himself.  
  
Why in hell had he talked Daphne out of running away to Canada, he wondered bitterly. All things considered, bears weren't the most disagreeable option.  
  
The elevator reached the seventh floor. Niles held his ground. The third floor. The second. The first. Niles braced himself. The elevator doors opened and Daphne's brother Simon rushed out.  
  
"Oh, hallo. Up to see my sis, eh? You're in luck, she's still keeping the bed warm. I on the other hand, am up to offer my unsparing services to your father and off to walk the dog."  
  
Since the last sentence was shouted over Simon's shoulder after he left the building, Niles was saved from having to come up with an answer. Or questions. As the elevator carried him up to Daphne, Niles chose to spend several intrigued seconds wondering how Simon planned to walk any dog, considering the obvious absence of a canine companion.  
  
Mercilessly deposited on the nineteenth floor and now standing at his brother's door, Niles resisted the urge to loosen his tie. Daphne already had enough reasons to be upset with him and he was about to deliver some more crushing news. The last thing she needed was a gentleman caller who looked like he had just returned from hunting mammoth.  
  
Niles rang the doorbell. It may have felt too tight but it was a good tie, light blue silk he hoped Daphne would notice exactly matched the colour of his eyes. He was also wearing his blue blazer. "No woman can resist you in that," Daphne had told him once. As the door opened, he hoped she was right.  
  
##   
  
Once again surrounded by people there had been no kiss. And that was just the first of things there would be none of. Daphne stared at Niles. She could not believe what she was hearing. She thought she could put last night behind them and now, here was Niles himself dooming her to a string of last nights, of sitting home alone while he was out with a woman who still owned him - in more ways than one.  
  
"But it's just until the divorce," Niles said.  
  
Whenever that bloody was. It was not just that their date was being postponed again, it was that they - she and Niles and their entire relationship - were being shelved indefinitely. It was that Mel had dared to even make such a suggestion and that Niles gave no indication that he was unsatisfied, let alone opposed, to the idea. For what seemed like days all Daphne had wanted was to be with Niles. Now suddenly she could not bear to look at him.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a splitting headache." That was a lie. What she had was a great big vacuum inside, an image of herself clawing desperately at the sides of a black hole, of everything she grabbed coming loose in her hands.  
  
"You know, if you look at it from Mel's point of view, it really does make a lot of sense."  
  
Daphne froze. Niles' words hung suspended in the air. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked. Too late, Niles seemed to realise his mistake.  
  
"I said, 'Damn that Mel!'"  
  
"No you didn't." It was almost worse that he knew he should have told his wife where to get off. "You should have, but you didn't. It sounded to me like you were taking her side."  
  
"All right, all right. Can we just turn the clock back two minutes and pretend this conversation never happened?"  
  
This conversation? Daphne felt like she was falling out of existence and he thought it was all due to a conversation?  
  
"Why don't we just it back to ten minutes before my wedding and save everybody all this trouble?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"What do you think I'm saying?" And why should he care?  
  
"It sounds like you're saying you're sorry you did this." Her? But of course. Why should he be sorry? So far she was the only one who had given up anything. Frayed hysteria threatened as Daphne lost one more thing to hold onto.  
  
"Maybe that's what I'm saying."  
  
Years ago Daphne had watched a film about fire fighters. Backdraft, it was called. A backdraft was when an enclosed fire burned quietly until somewhere or somehow it could get a fresh supply of air. Daphne would always remember the scenes where blue flames shrank back under the door, sucking in oxygen they needed to refuel... and explode.  
  
"Now listen," Dr. Crane said, supplying the oxygen. "Before anyone says something they'll regret..."  
  
And Daphne exploded.  
  
"Butt out!" All control gone, Daphne tore into Dr. Crane, a convenient target only because he was there. Just the day before yesterday she had two men pledging eternal love. Now Donny never wanted to see her again and Niles meant to keep her hidden from polite society, only fitting her in between his conjugal visits. Did Dr. Crane really think there was anything anyone could say that would make things any worse? He was as bad as his brother was. As bad as all bloody psychiatrists.  
  
"If you hadn't opened your big mouth we wouldn't be in this mess!" she shouted at him. "Donny wouldn't be suing me and everyone else in sight and I wouldn't be out two weeks salary for a dress I'm apparently never going to wear, and you..." she turned on Niles, "...wouldn't be kowtowing to that shrew of a wife of yours."  
  
"This is all my fault?" Dr. Crane looked incredulous.  
  
This time the oxygen fueled Niles' outrage. He descended upon his brother, accusing and blaming him the way Daphne knew he would never dare blame his wife. It sickened her. Only Mr. Crane had the sense to keep his yap shut. Daphne couldn't take it any more. She stormed off to her room, wanting only to put a wall between herself and the tempest of anger.  
  
But even after she slammed the door shut she could still hear them, two noted professional psychiatrists in no mood to quietly work things out. She thought about putting on some very loud music to drown them out, but knew that would be childish. Not that she should even care.  
  
She paced around her room, trying to walk off the... what? Was it anger, disappointment? Fear? What was making her shake so hard she could imagine her bones rattling? What was pressing down so hard on her chest every breath was a broken, asthmatic gasp?  
  
The front door slammed and it was quiet. Quieter at any rate. Dr. Crane started speaking again, his voice still raised. But Daphne knew... sensed ... that Niles was gone. He was always gone.  
  
She fell onto the bed. She was still shaking, but whatever had been present earlier, whatever had caused the explosion, had disappeared with Niles. The vacuum stopped pulling at her, she stopped falling and was now simply floating in blank limbo. The fire had burnt itself out and all she felt was... awful. Dr. Crane was still shouting outside - no doubt venting at his father - rightfully indignant at the way he had been treated.  
  
Daphne wrapped her arms around herself to control the shaking. She could not let this happen. She knew that both she and Niles had only shouted at Dr. Crane because they could not bear shouting at each other.  
  
Dr. Crane was right, they were all saying things they didn't mean, especially her. She had been so terrified of what she had been saying that she had welcomed using Dr. Crane as a scapegoat to change the subject. The one thing she really had wanted to shout at Niles - but couldn't - was that she loved him. That more than needing him strong, she needed him here.  
  
Daphne stood up and went to the door. Dr. and Mr. Crane, she and Niles... they were family. She could not let this drive them apart. She found Dr. Crane alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Crane."  
  
"Daphne." His tone was cordial but cold.  
  
"Making yourself a sandwich?"  
  
"No, Dad did."  
  
"Hope he didn't use the mayonnaise, I meant to throw it out."  
  
"I've seen him eat worse." He did not look at her once.  
  
"I'll say." Her voice trembled badly. She knew she was moments from bursting into tears. "Remember when he dropped his hot dog at the petting zoo?"  
  
He did not bother answering. As if she had ceased to matter to him.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry I said those things about you," Daphne started to cry. "I didn't mean them."  
  
Instantly repentant, Dr. Crane held out his arms. "Oh, I know, Daphne. Come here." She rushed into them, sobbing with remorse for what she had done and relief that her friend was willing to forgive her.  
  
"I guess this all finally came crashing down on me," Daphne admitted tearfully. She loved Niles so much. Whatever was happening between him and Mel, today he had come to see Daphne and she had driven him away.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's perfectly understandable." Frasier hugged. "Listen, I know you can't go out on your date with Niles tonight, but what's to stop two friends from going out to dinner? My treat, you can even wear that new dress of yours."  
  
Daphne was unspeakably moved by Dr. Crane's kind offer. Like with Roz, she was only now truly able to appreciate the marvellous people in her life. Still, she could not bring herself to accept the invitation. The thought of being with anyone but Niles tonight was too painful to contemplate.  
  
Then her brother charged in like an inebriated rhinoceros and proposed an even more painful plan for the evening, forcing Daphne to reconsider. Dinner with Dr. Crane might be exactly what she needed, she thought. Anything that would take Niles out of her mind for a little while. Dr. Crane understood.  
  
"Ready at eight?" he asked on his way out to work.  
  
"Make it seven-thirty," she said.  
  
##   
  
Shortly after lunch, Roz dialed the Crane residence. Daphne answered.  
  
"Hey, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Roz, I'd rather not go if that's all right." Daphne sounded extremely tired.  
  
"But you promised."  
  
"I know but Niles cancelled our date. Mel doesn't want us to be seen in public."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Daphne. But come on; let's go anyway. Nothing says you need to look good just for him and I've been looking forward to this all day."  
  
"I really don't..."  
  
"Fine, forget it," Roz was annoyed. "That Mel's really something. She's got Niles breaking off dates with you and you breaking off dates with me."  
  
There was a very long pause at the other end.  
  
"Oh, Roz, I'm sorry," Daphne's voice was small. "You're right, I'm being horrible and selfish. Let's go out and do as we planned."  
  
"Great. So, I'll pick you up at quarter to four?"  
  
"I'll wait for you downstairs."  
  
Roz snapped the cell phone shut and handed it back to Frasier. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well," he said. "It would appear that the wheels have been set in motion." 


	9. Making Excuses

Making Excuses  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Daphne looked hot enough for three truckloads of fire fighters. And if she did say so herself, so did Roz. Two hours with Ash and Mona had done wonders for both of them.  
  
"It's too bad that only my daughter gets to see me like this."  
  
"It's too bad only Dr. Crane gets to see me like this."  
  
"I'll trade you," Roz said, only half joking. She doubted her self- absorbed boss would notice anything different about her but, as much as she loved Alice, she was fixed up for more adult company. The male kind. And since beggars couldn't be choosers, even Frasier would do.  
  
They were at Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf, well away from Café Nervosa. Daphne had insisted that she wasn't avoiding Niles, she just didn't want to run into him.  
  
"Well?" Daphne asked. After seeing how depressed Daphne looked Roz had decided they would postpone wedding reception updates until after the makeover. Roz sighed. Even all dolled up Daphne did not look like someone who could take a whole lot more of bad news. "Roz, you promised."  
  
"I know, it's just that it was really terrible. I was stone drunk and even then it was hard to take. It must have been worse for Frasier and Marty." she hesitated before saying the name Daphne really wanted to hear. "And Niles..."  
  
"Niles..." Daphne repeated the name as if prompting Roz to go on, but Roz could tell that she also wanted to say his name out loud, as if it gave her something to hold onto. It did not make things easier.  
  
"He did well, considering," Roz confessed. "It was disgusting -- the way Mel insisted they play happy couple -- but there is no way she could fault him. He played a believable role."  
  
Daphne looked down at her cup. Who knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Daphne, it was bad for him. He hid it so well even I believed it in the beginning but then Frasier made me look harder and I saw that all that smiling and pretending was eating him alive." Devouring, more likely. Last night Niles had looked as miserable as... as Daphne looked right now.  
  
"Hey, but you know what was really cool?" Roz asked, trying to lighted the mood. "You got a toast. Mel put Frasier on the spot and made him say a few words. He avoided saying Mel's name and went on to say how happy he was for his brother, now that he'd found the love of his life. All of us knew we were drinking to you and Niles. Especially Mel. It was great."  
  
Daphne didn't smile. For all Roz knew, she was not even listening any more.  
  
"Why would he put himself through this?" Daphne asked.  
  
"For you." Daphne looked pained and Roz could guess why. It was something Daphne had needed yet didn't want to hear.  
  
"Oh, Roz," Daphne hid her face in her hands and Roz was afraid she would start crying again, but then Daphne's head jerked up and she stared at Roz with startled, dry eyes.  
  
"There is something you're not telling me, isn't there?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're psychic" Roz played for time. Actually there was quite a bit she wasn't telling her. Including things she would never tell, like how the play-acting carried on the extent of deep throat kissing. As for the other...  
  
"Roz, I'm counting on you to be honest." Daphne's normally gentle dark eyes were piercing. Suddenly, they widened. "It's Mel, isn't it? She intends to make Niles pay for what he did."  
  
Roz shuddered as someone walked over her grave. Maybe Daphne really was psychic after all.  
  
"I don't know, but I do have a bad feeling about it." She might as well admit it. "I think Mel plans to drag this on for as long as possible, just to make the two of you suffer."  
  
"And he's just going to let her." Daphne sounded angry. Roz remembered what Frasier had told her about Mel's condition that Niles and Daphne not be seen together in public. If Daphne had not guessed on her own, Roz would have never given her such a disturbing prognosis to their future. "He's just going to let her hurt him."  
  
It did not escape Roz that the second time the words were spoken in a voice that was more upset than furious. Nor that Daphne had given no thought to her own suffering - only to Niles.'  
  
"What do you want to do?" Roz asked.  
  
"I don't know." Daphne stared at her helplessly. From furious to sad to defeated. This did not bode well.  
  
"Hey, you're not thinking of breaking up with the little guy, are you?"  
  
"Of course I'm not." Daphne looked dumbfounded that Roz would even suggest such a thing. Roz had suspected the answer to the question but she figured it wouldn't hurt to shake Daphne up a bit. You don't work side by side with a shrink for seven years without picking up a trick or two.  
  
"I mean," Roz hammed it up with wide-eyed innocence. "People break up with men for a lot less."  
  
"Not me, not with Niles." Daphne's response was quick and fierce. "I've never been sure about anyone in my life and I got engaged because I started to think I never would be. With Niles I'm sure, Roz, I love him with all my heart. He's the one."  
  
"So, you're going to forgive him?" Roz tried to keep the relief out of her voice. And the incredulity. He's the one? Did anyone still say that?  
  
"Roz." Not only was Daphne herself convinced, it seemed important that she convince Roz as well. "Have you ever had something happen, something so wonderful that you feel every choice you've ever made led up to that one moment? That you wouldn't change a thing about your life up to that point because it could affect that single perfect gift?"   
  
"Alice." Roz did not even have to think about that one.  
  
"Niles." Daphne said in exactly the same tone. "I love him. Nothing anyone does can change that, not even Niles himself. And especially not Mel."  
  
"Hello ladies." Frasier arrived just in time. Roz was naturally cynical about men and love, but Daphne had nearly had her believing in both. "Why, Daphne, don't you look lovely?"  
  
"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"  
  
"Not bad," Frasier acknowledged, but Roz noticed his eyes lingered on her for a tad bit longer - and a tad bit lower -- than 'not bad' warranted. She was an expert at noticing such things.  
  
"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here?" The poor kid was not looking at him as much as through him, around him, her eyes searching nervously for his usual companion. But of course Niles was nowhere near. Roz and Frasier had planned it that way.  
  
"His car wouldn't start so I gave him a ride to work. I also offered to give him a ride home." Roz rescued Frasier from answering. He might not get nosebleeds but he was a terrible liar.  
  
"Oh." Daphne lowered her eyes and sagged back into the chair. Roz and Frasier exchanged glances. It was impossible to tell whether not seeing Niles had brought about relief of disappointment, but either way, Daphne made a sad, sad sight.  
  
"Won't you join us?" Daphne read their concern and forced herself to remember she was not the only person in the universe.  
  
"Thank you, I think I will." Dr. Crane did not sit down. "What's good here?"  
  
"I'll show you; I could use another latte myself." Roz offered. "Daphne, do you want anything?"  
  
"No, thank you." A latte her hind foot, Daphne knew Roz was off to exchange updates with Dr. Crane. Thick as thieves those two were, but Daphne did not mind if it meant she would get a few minutes alone. Besides, she trusted that Roz would use her head and be discreet where necessary. More importantly, there was the chance that Roz might pick up some new news on Niles, something Daphne wanted desperately.  
  
Even in the unlikely event that Daphne could force Niles out of her mind she knew she could not budge him from her heart. She ached for him but forced herself to appreciate the feeling - at least it was honest. So many times over the past years she felt the same way but had disguised it as something else, making it unrecognisable even to herself.  
  
Daphne touched her fingers to her lips. It was over six years ago that she first wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Niles Crane. That evening had started innocently enough, in fact she had gone to his home specifically to help him prepare a reconciliation dinner for his wife. But Mrs. Crane had not returned and Daphne and Niles had their first real evening alone together.  
  
She had known him less than a year then, but Daphne had always quite liked the younger Dr. Crane, in the same sisterly way she liked his brother. He was sweet and attentive to her, a real gentleman, as there were so few these days, but not at all her type. Or so she thought until the night at his mansion. Eric had just broken up with her and - for reasons no longer remembered - she had been heartbroken. Niles had comforted her, consoled her, let her talk, let her cry and something in Daphne began to stir.  
  
As the evening progressed she had felt closer and closer to him, not even realising the intensity of her attraction until she stretched out on the floor unable to answer for herself whether it was innocent or whether she hoped it would serve as an invitation. All she knew was that he was sitting next to her and her entire body was tingling with awareness of him.  
  
She remembered him hovering over her and the strong, strange and wonderful feeling that told her he was about to kiss her. Acting purely on what felt right, Daphne had closed her eyes and lifted her lips.  
  
Of course he had not kissed her. Instead, and almost as if he had read Daphne's intentions, he had started talking about how much he loved his wife. If he had not been so kind about it, Daphne would have been mortified. She might have been naturally impulsive, but she did not date married men and she especially did not show interest in happily married men who loved their wives as much as Niles loved Mrs. Crane.  
  
For the first time in her life Daphne used reason to out-explain her sixth sense. She blamed her actions on her break-up with Eric, on the rain, on the piano music, on soft, expensive fabric of the nightie she had borrowed, on the firelight, on the candlelight, on the thunder, on the lightning...on everything. Rationalising, it was called, as she had learned from Dr. Crane's radio show. The one thing she could not blame was Dr. Crane himself. It was not his fault.  
  
Grateful for knowing at least one good and honourable man, Daphne had kissed him on the cheek, feeling the kind of sadness one got when one was saying farewell. She might have been attracted to him, but the idea that he might return that feeling was nothing but a wishful illusion. She promised herself to be more careful in the future.  
  
That was the first time in her life and the beginning of countless times she would come up with ways to make herself believe that any signals from Niles - and even from herself - could not possibly be what she thought they were.  
  
It was so long before she would find out the truth. Niles in love with her for six years, Mr. Crane had said. Now seven. That had to be a mistake, because otherwise it would have meant that Niles had been in love with her even longer than she had been in love with him. That it was just possible that the silenced voices inside her had been right. That he had been about to kiss her that evening. That he had constantly made excuses just to come see her. That he was especially kind and considerate to her out of more than either kindness or consideration. That his eyes did hold a look for her that they had never held for anyone else. That he had not been acting when he said he adored her.  
  
When she had kissed Niles the night before her wedding she had been driven by a force that had been pushed down for five years but could no longer keep silent. Those few seconds had told her what on some deeper level she had known forever.  
  
She and Niles had kissed before, but it was all in fun and games (or was it? How could she possibly think back and re-examine every moment they had shared over the past six years?); he pretending to be her husband for an ex- boyfriend, she pretending to be his date for a group of his snooty friends. Hindsight -- another psycho-babble term she had picked up from the Dr. Frasier Crane Show -- reminded her that on both occasions she had felt something, something so uncomfortably strong it had sent her scurrying to cover it up immediately.  
  
They had kissed before and -- if she allowed herself to admit it -- it had been more than an act to her. But nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for the sweetness of that kiss three nights ago, when her love, then his, had poured out uninhibited, clashing like a force between them, electric then magnetic, pulling and holding them together so tightly it felt permanent. And right.  
  
It was permanent, in a way. Daphne had managed to push away, but when she did she felt she had left the larger part of herself behind. The real part. Only the lies pulled away, insisting that what was true could never be. She had not felt whole again until she had somehow realised that she was doing everything wrong, and that she had been doing everything wrong for years. The realisation had given her wings to fly, to find him without having to ask, look or wonder, in the most unlikely place: his father's Winnebago.  
  
Daphne was back in the present, hugging herself tightly. Roz and Dr. Crane were standing by the bar, staring at her with maddeningly smug and knowing smiles.  
  
She had always thought of herself as a happy person, but that morning she had discovered a new level of happiness. 'Deliriously happy' were the words Niles had used. Deliriously light with the freedom of casting off the lies, of finally being able to call him Niles, of telling him she loved him and actually hearing it when he told her, she had felt herself soaring ever higher, unaffected by gravity, tied only to him.  
  
Daphne stood up. For years she herself had been the biggest obstacle to their getting together. She could never do that to him again.  
  
"May I borrow your cell phone, please?" she asked Dr. Crane. He pulled it out.  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"I need to call Niles." He glanced at it and immediately snapped it shut.  
  
"Well, would you look at that; the battery has run down. Sorry, Daphne."  
  
"Then I need to get home. I have to talk to him."  
  
"Okay. Er, you aren't going to do anything rash, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Your brother means more to me than anything in the world and I'm going to tell him so."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm delighted to hear it." He did look relieved and Daphne felt a rush of affection for both him and Roz. She and Niles were not alone. "We had better get you home then." 


	10. Dinner and Dancing

There may yet be more, but with this story we conclude 'And the Dish Ran Away with the Spoon.' Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep going, with special gratitude to Sydney, Erin, Marissa and Misti, who wrote after nearly every installment. You are the reason the full episode finally done got writ. Dedicated too to Eunice who stuck it up on her awesome site and went through the trouble of putting this in readable order. Eunice rocks.  
  
Dinner and Dancing  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com)  
  
Between himself and Roz they managed to take three bad short cuts and a number of make-believe detours to drag on the journey home as long as possible. Since he had sprung that lie about his cell phone Frasier could not very well call Dad to make sure deliveries had been made.  
  
At the moment they were double-parked outside an ATM machine, the fourth so far since Roz kept returning with the astounding news that all of them were out of order. Frasier had signalled her to take her time with this one and then come back. They were finally on schedule.  
  
Frasier glanced in the review mirror. Far from being impatient at all these delays, Daphne was off in a world of her own, sitting quietly in the back seat and gazing out of the window. She did not even notice him staring at her.  
  
Daphne was by no means a quiet person and whatever she was feeling, the world caught the brunt of it. Of course, that was what made her so nice to have around; Daphne was among the most cheery and good-natured people Frasier had ever met, which was saying a lot considering she spent the greater part of every day with Dad. Daphne's normally sunny disposition, like it or not, brightened up the rainiest of days and the glummest of moods.  
  
All the same, she was human and in the years she had lived under his roof there had been times Frasier had seen her moody, angry, depressed and broken-hearted. But in seven years he had never seen her like this; muted and with clouds in her clear brown eyes. It was no wonder she had finally come apart today. She had little experience with holding things in, yet that was all she had been asked to do for the past several weeks, starting from the moment she had found out Niles was in love with her.  
  
Now the outburst was over; Daphne sat silent again but there was still something in that new depth of her eyes -- a tempest she was trying hard to contain -- and Frasier did not like it one bit. The old Daphne wore her heart on her sleeve and said whatever was on her mind. As much as Frasier had complained about those very things in the past, he wanted their old Daphne back.  
  
"Niles loves you, Daphne." He did not know what else to say but wanted so much to cheer her up. "You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I do, Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled a small smile. "I was just wondering how far that love goes."  
  
Frasier had no answer for that. Even Niles might not have the answer to that. Damn that Mel. That Niles loved Daphne was certain, but Frasier knew Niles had never stood up for himself -- let alone for anyone else - in his entire life. Not once. Daphne might not know his brother like he did but she had seen him pushed around by Maris for five long years and that was enough to make anyone feel hopeless.  
  
Frasier tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He had to admit he was feeling pretty hopeless himself. Talking to Dad and to Roz, he realised that they all prayed for one thing: That Mel would find it in her heart to let Niles go. Not one of them considered for a minute that Niles would have the courage to break free on his own even if it meant months or even years of waiting. But even though Frasier knew this would be hell on Daphne, he hoped she would stick it out; he could not even begin to imagine what it would do to his brother if Daphne left him.  
  
"You're his shoe, you know."  
  
"His what?" That caught her attention.  
  
"Years ago he told me he had seen a documentary about the Great Depression or something. Apparently there was this one image that had a profound impact on him: a little boy's face shining with happiness over a pair of new shoes. Niles told me he'd never felt that kind of joy in his life and, well, frankly it broke my heart. Now, because of you I have finally seen that kind of joy on my brother's face."  
  
"Do you really think I can make him happy?" Strong winds stirred the tempest in her eyes. There was no insecurity in Daphne's voice, just the profound desire to give such a gift to the man she loved. Frasier's heart ached. He was half in danger of falling in love with her himself.  
  
"Oh, Daphne, honey, I do. You are the only person who ever has."  
  
"Well, I did a fine job of it today."  
  
"Daphne, you've suffered one huge shock after another." Today was still a sore point with Frasier, one that he had temporarily put out of his mind. "I hope you are not still blaming yourself for that." Frasier himself blamed Niles. Just because he was helping them out did not mean he had forgiven his brother for the atrociously unjust things he had said to him. At least Daphne had had the grace to apologise, but he was still waiting for that call from Niles. Sure, Niles felt his world was crumbling around him, but did that make it so hard to pick up the phone?  
  
"Finally!" Roz got into the car. "Frasier, I think you should say something on your show tomorrow about the state of ATMs in this city."  
  
"Certainly. It's heartening to know that my producer is so clear about the important role my show plays in this society."  
  
"As a producer it would be heartening to see your show do something useful for a change."  
  
Frasier was gratified to see Daphne smile at their bickering. God, did he ever want her back.  
  
They pulled up in front of Elliot Bay Towers at precisely 7pm, just as shadows were growing long.  
  
"Now, I'll not make us late for dinner tonight Dr. Crane; it will be a quick call." Daphne's earlier calm had finally given way to jumpiness. She wrung her hands nervously as the got in the elevator. "I just don't want your brother to think I'm still upset with him or that I've stopped."  
  
"Hey, Daphne, what's that on the back of your shirt?"  
  
Good thinking, Roz. While Daphne twisted and turned trying to get a look at the imaginary 'that,' Frasier pressed the button for the top floor. It was only right before the elevator doors opened that Roz stopped directing Daphne's contortions to say, "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"What are we doing here?" Daphne asked, finally noticing. "I have to call Niles."  
  
"You can call him in a second. Just come with me."  
  
"Hi guys." Dad was waiting for them at the top of the steps.  
  
"Mr. Crane, what." Daphne stopped short. Even Frasier who knew about the surprise was stunned by the effect. He had had not had time to leave precise instructions but from the table setting to the candlesticks to the plants, the job had been done and it had been done perfectly.  
  
"Dad, it looks great. Did you do all this?"  
  
"Don't think I can live with you for six years without picking up one or two things?" Dad asked huffily, but he looked pleased.  
  
"What is this?" Daphne had finally found her voice again.  
  
"Well," Frasier explained. "As much as I know you care about me, I did not flatter myself in believing that you really wanted to spend this evening with me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Mel doesn't want you and Niles to be seen together in public, right?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yeah," Roz chimed in. "Who says you need an audience for your first date anyway?"  
  
As much plotting, work and strain had gone into this, Frasier knew he would have done a thousand times more just for the reward of seeing the change in Daphne's face.  
  
"All this?" she asked. "For Niles and me?"  
  
"For you and Niles, yes."  
  
Awe transformed her in a way that ninety minutes in the beautician's chair could not. Daphne walked around as if in a trance, looking about her with the kind of wonder of someone who has stumbled upon a mystical place where dreams came true. Frasier wished his brother were here right now, seeing the love of his life lit up by the setting sun as if surrounded by a halo of gold.  
  
"Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane. Roz." Dad and Roz were wearing matching grins, probably very similar to his own. Since no one else was taking the initiative, Frasier stepped forward to give Daphne a hug. He thought briefly of that look that had so troubled him before, the one he had not seen before she learned about Niles' affection. That was only one look, he realised. This was the other.  
  
Just like that Frasier forgave his brother. He knew now the old Daphne would never fully come back but nor did he want her. If Niles had made Daphne look sadder than Frasier had ever seen her, he also knew Niles was responsible for the shining glow in her face, the joyous anticipation in her eyes, the gentle lift of her body which made it seem her feet had left the ground.  
  
And speaking of anticipation.  
  
"Now, you can either stay up here with me and help me light candles, or." Frasier smiled at Daphne. "You can go downstairs and change into that new dress to surprise your date when he arrives at seven thirty."  
  
"I will. I. Dr. Crane.thank you."  
  
"I guess you're pretty pleased with yourself," Dad said after Daphne had gone. But he said it with a look that Frasier did not see very often. A look that told him Dad was pretty pleased with him too. Frasier grew two inches taller.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"I'm going downstairs to make sure your brother doesn't come early and spoil his own surprise." Dad started off toward the stairs. "You're a good boy, Frasier."  
  
"Gee, normally you reserve your 'good boy's' for Eddie." But Dad was out of earshot and Frasier had grown another inch.  
  
"I gather you guys can take it from here?" Roz said.  
  
"I'm certain we can. Are you rushing off for any reason?"  
  
"Nah, it's just that I'm not the most unselfish person in the world after all. As much as I love those two goofs, I'm not really in the mood to watch someone else's happily ever after, especially on a dateless night."  
  
The sunset which had so beautifully illuminated Daphne's face was doing Roz the same favour. Frasier was inspired.  
  
"You know, Roz, I have not cancelled those reservations at Le Cigar Volante. If you are not doing anything else tonight."  
  
"You are not asking me out on a date, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. But you did go through all that trouble. I mean you are. you do look very nice."  
  
"Oh, thanks Frasier. That's really sweet."  
  
"Well, it has been a while since I've been out with a beautiful woman."  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while since I've been out too." The lack of adjectives did not escape Frasier. Pointedly, he raised his eyebrows but Roz continued as if nothing was wrong: "Let me just go home and check on Alice, okay? The sitter told me earlier she could come by if I needed her."  
  
"How very fortuitous." If she was not even going to feign enthusiasm, he wasn't going to either.  
  
"I also want to change. I can't go out looking this good just from the neck up." Suddenly, she squeezed his arm. "You know, it really means a lot to me that you asked. I'd actually love to go out with you."  
  
"Well. what can I say?" Frasier was confused but gratified by her belated display of appreciation. "See you at, say, eight thirty?" He watched as she left, feeling his own sense of appreciation as he imagined what she might have planned to look good from the neck down. Sure it was just Roz, but he wasn't dead.  
  
Dad poked his head around the corner.  
  
"I got Niles on his car phone, he's ten minutes away." Dad was trying to hide it, but he'd been acting tense all evening. This seemed to mean a lot to him. "Daphne should be up in a minute."  
  
"Not without an escort, she shouldn't." Frasier picked a single pink rose from the arrangement. Then he picked another one.  
  
"Two roses?" Dad asked.  
  
"One for Daphne," Frasier explained. "And one," he inhaled their fragrance and smiled at his father. "For my date."  
  
##  
  
There had been a message on Niles' answering machine when he got home:  
  
"Niles, it's me. I hope you are on your way over. I. I miss you. And I love you." For one glorious moment everything had been all right. Niles had struggled back into his coat and was about to rush back to Frasier's apartment when he realised the message had been left this morning, before he had ruined everything.  
  
He stayed in the rest of the day, listening to the tape again and again, to the sound of Daphne just a few short hours earlier, when she still loved him. The voice on the tape drowned out the voice in his head. The voice was also Daphne's, using a very different tone to the tender one that had left the message on his machine. It was the voice she had used moments later when she nearly said she wished she had married Donny after all.  
  
Niles had no appetite but he nor did not allow himself more than a single stiff drink. Daphne had shouted at him this morning but Niles had heard the panic behind her anger. The memory of the fear in her voice was why it now was so hard to keep himself from emptying the whole bottle, the whole damn bar.  
  
When Daphne had come to him the morning of her wedding she had been so sure of herself and of her feelings, but Niles had whittled away at her conviction and today he had seen, for the first time in three days, doubt. Was it his love she was questioning or her own? Or was it both? He could not think about it. Not if he wanted to keep his will to live.  
  
Niles knew he could not defend himself. He hoped Daphne would never find out that he had spent the night before kissing his wife. He knew she would not understand disgust he felt towards Mel and towards himself, much less his inability to put a stop to the charade. He had promised Daphne he would be strong but Mel was any person's kryptonite.  
  
When Dad called and asked whether Niles would like to go with him to the Natural History Museum Niles said yes at once. Not only did he need to get out of this apartment before going insane, but he also needed to be nearer to Daphne, even if it only meant sharing the same building for a few minutes.  
  
Without the tape for protection, on the drive there Niles was at the mercy of echoes of this morning's fight, including the most painful of all: Niles' own voice suggesting that Daphne be more understanding Mel's situation. Mercilessly he relived the iciness that crept through him as soon as the words were out of his mouth, freezing him as they froze Daphne, both of them stunned by what he had said. And by what had been implied.  
  
With those words Daphne had become The Other Woman.  
  
Niles' hands were white on the steering wheel. He would have to curl up and die some other night. Tonight he was taking Dad with him to the Natural History Museum.  
  
"Hi Dad," Niles strained to look over his father's shoulder into the apartment. Neither Daphne nor Frasier were anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, Niles. Come in, I'll get my jacket."  
  
As casually as he could, Niles strode over towards the kitchen, straining to hear any sounds from Daphne's bedroom. Nothing. His father stood by the doorway, waiting patiently for Niles to finish his rounds.  
  
"Ready?" Dad asked when Niles slumped in defeat.  
  
No. He was not ready. He was nothing except empty. As empty as the night he had spent by the lake trying not to think about life without Daphne.  
  
"Good idea, Dad," he said, covering. "An evening out, just the two of us." He should have been saying that those words to Daphne tonight. "I had no idea you enjoyed the Natural History Museum."  
  
Dad answered something but Niles couldn't concentrate.  
  
"So, where's um..."  
  
"Oh, she went out with Frasier to a restaurant for dinner."  
  
"Oh." Even as pain yawned wider inside him, Niles was glad. Daphne deserved a night out. "She happen to ask about...?"  
  
"Sorry." Of course not. If he were Daphne he would not ask about him either.  
  
Niles had bet himself he could wait until the second exhibit before bursting into tears and begging his father for advice. Now it looked like he'd be lucky if they reached the lobby dry. To make things worse, Dad had pressed the wrong button and they were going up instead of down.  
  
When his father urged him up onto the roof to look at some pigeons Niles began to suspect that maybe his father was not interested in going to the museum after all. But couldn't he have just said so? To Niles it did not matter one way or another. He had only agreed in the first place because it gave him an excuse to drop by and at least see how Daphne was doing, even if she wasn't speaking to him. Now, having been to the apartment and not having seen her, Niles could not think or care about anything else.  
  
"Dad, I don't think I handled things very well today." Which was the understatement of a lifetime. "Do you think Daphne will ever forgive me?  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dad stepped back from the door.  
  
Breathing and heartbeat stopped with Niles as he stared. This could only be a place in dreams. A place where light came from stars and candles and where colour and perfume came from flowers. A place where a woman who was the envy of angels sat -- as if waiting for him -- with a tender smile. Exactly how high had that elevator brought him?  
  
The whole world was waiting for him to speak.  
  
"You look stunning," was all he could say although words had not been invented that could describe the way Daphne looked.  
  
"Thank you. You look dashing." Her voice was the voice of this morning when she hoped he was on his way over. When she loved him.  
  
"I trust this will be to your liking?" Frasier asked. In a dream, Niles sat down.  
  
"Everything is to my liking." Her hair was different. Softer and even lovelier than usual.  
  
"Looks like we're having that first date after all," Daphne said softly.  
  
"You went to so much trouble." She was wearing the new dress. 'It's much too expensive, but you're worth it,' she had told him this morning. She was wrong. Nobody could be worth this much.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was your brother."  
  
"Well, you know me," Frasier was saying. "I hate to butt in."  
  
"Oh." He tried to say more but could not.  
  
"It's all so overwhelming," Daphne said.  
  
It was she who was overwhelming. Niles knew he should thank Frasier and apologise from the bottom of his heart. He tried to but could barely think to form the words; his entire being captured by one person alone. Daphne thanked Frasier for him, and his father. She was so beautiful. One of them said something about having a lovely evening but Niles could not take his eyes off Daphne. He barely noticed them leave.  
  
She shone with candlelight and happiness at being with him. She loved him. Even after the way he had behaved this morning.  
  
"Daphne, about today..."  
  
"Let's just forget about that. Why don't we start from here?"  
  
"I would love that." He would have agreed to anything she wanted but he was grateful all the same. He held up his champagne glass. "To us."  
  
"To us." The slight jarring contact of their clinking glasses reminded Niles of something that had been put off for far too long. As if reading his mind, Daphne stood as he did, leaning forward over the table to meet him for a kiss.  
  
"I'm usually so nervous on a first date," she admitted. "But not tonight."  
  
He still could not stop looking at her. It was as if he had been starving for her since this morning. Or for the past 24 hours. Or for the past six years. Or for his entire life. Her kiss retained its flavour on his lips. His soul was pulling him towards her, pleading to let it have her near.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He was stronger than he realised. If he could feel this way and neither collapse nor float up to the stars he was the strongest person in the world.  
  
Daphne was in his arms. They were dancing. They were together on their first real date.  
  
"So, where you from?" he asked.  
  
"Manchester, England." That would explain the enchanting accent.  
  
"Oh, my. Big family?"  
  
"Hideously. And you?"  
  
"I'm from a small mountain village in Tibet." Daphne laughed. "Tenzing Norgay used to carry me to school." She laughed again. His heart was so full it hurt.  
  
"You know what I've always wondered?" he asked.  
  
"I think I can guess."  
  
"Yeah." Niles closed his eyes. Slowly his heart accommodated to its new size and the pain melted and washed away. Then Daphne's soft cheek brushed against his and fresh love pushed hard again at the walls of his chest.  
  
"All that lovely food is getting cold," she murmured.  
  
"Shall we stop and..."  
  
"No," she sighed happily. "We've only danced a couple of times before and each time I just wanted it to last forever." There was shyness in her voice. "It's the first time I can tell you that."  
  
"Then let's dance forever," Niles pulled her close against him, living the dream of her body pressing smoothly against his.  
  
"That's all I want," she said. And after a while: "So, why did you leave this little village in Tibet?"  
  
"To meet a girl from Manchester."  
  
"How romantic." Her eyes and smile had held him all evening. Both were warm and alive and full of love.  
  
"If you met her, you'd understand." The music changed and he swung Daphne into a slow waltz along the rooftop. She stayed with him as if they had been born dancing together, responding to the subtlest pressure from his fingers at her waist.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer," she said. "But then, I already knew that."  
  
"Here is something you might not have known about me," Niles said. He dipped her back and held her there. "I've always had an enormous crush on my dance instructor." He lifted her back up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She was a great dancer herself, of course, but also a very patient teacher. And unbelievably sexy. Believe me, it's relevant," he added as Daphne blushed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, because she taught me so well that I tried showing off at social functions. I asked other women to dance and soon they were asking me but... it never felt the same. Truth be told, I only ever want to dance with her."  
  
"Because she's so sexy?"  
  
"Among other things. but now that you mention it." Daphne moved close, her lips grazing his neck. Niles caught a gasp in his throat. Unbelievably sexy. A little too sexy for the agreement they had made this morning to keep things slow. Niles suddenly pushed Daphne out and twirled her three times under his arm before pulling her back towards him, though not as close as before. Oblivious, Daphne's laughter rose to the heavens.  
  
"It really is a beautiful dress," he said, recuperating. It really was. With a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful woman inside.  
  
"How very kind. I bought it with a certain handsome bloke in mind."  
  
"Ah, too bad. I'm almost certain it looks better on you." It was a weak joke, but Daphne laughed again as if out of sheer joy. He loved her like this, so relaxed and natural. The Daphne she had been before all this mess started. "So, tell me about this ...bloke."  
  
"For one thing, I'm madly in love with him." Niles smiled at her. "For another, I have reason to believe he is madly in love with me. Do you know how lucky that makes us?"  
  
"Yes. I especially know how lucky it makes him."  
  
"Us." Daphne punctuated the word with a gentle kiss that made the stars pulse, then rested her head against him as they continued to dance. She even smelled beautiful.  
  
Eventually she pulled back a bit.  
  
"I want to look at you," she said as way of explanation. That was fine with Niles. As long as he could keep her in his arms, he wanted to look at her too. That painfully lovely smile that could launch a hundred thousand ships and give them wings to sail to the heavens.  
  
"Are you happy?" He wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"Oh, Niles. Yes." There was absolutely no doubt or hesitation in her answer and she had been radiant all evening, yet for some reason Niles suddenly thought about the crumpled tissues strewn about the living room last night and about what he had said to her this morning. Daphne must have read the agony on his face. Their dancing slowed and her hand caressed his face.  
  
"Not all wonderful things have to be easy," she said gently. "This bloke, it took a long, long time for us to get together. Now it has happened and no matter how long it takes for things to get sorted out, I just have to keep reminding myself that he is worth it."  
  
Strictly speaking, it was their first date and if they were going to go through the motions correctly, perhaps it was a bit early to say I love you. In reality this first date was an occasion that could mark the beginning of what Niles wanted more than anything: a future shared with the only woman he had ever truly loved. Niles turned to kiss Daphne's hand. They were off to a good start, he thought, for despite the absence of those three words Niles knew that 'I love you' was all they had been saying to each other all evening; through words, looks, movements and touch.  
  
"I hope to god the bloke deserves you." Niles said softly.  
  
"So do I," Daphne said, smiling as if not the faintest bit of doubt existed -- or had ever existed -- in her mind.  
  
Among flowers, candles and stars the beautiful woman in the beautiful dress said I love you again, softly offering her lips to the handsome bloke from Tibet. He accepted her silent words as he offered his, their kiss deepening until they were no longer dancing; just holding each other tightly under Seattle's night sky.  
  
They were off to a very good start. He loved Daphne and Daphne loved him. And they were, still, together. 


End file.
